


Das Geheimnis im Dunkeln

by KittyThompson



Series: Das Geheimnis im Dunkeln [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Während eines Falls wird Temperance Brennan mit einem ihrer schlimmsten Alpträume konfrontiert. Booth versucht verzweifelt seine Partnerin zu retten und setzt dabei alles aufs Spiel. Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit beginnt.





	Das Geheimnis im Dunkeln

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist die Originalversion der englischen Übersetzung 'The Secret in the Dark'. Für Leser, die einfach Interesse an Sprachen haben, wollte ich beide Versionen posten. Und auch, weil die Übersetzung meiner Meinung nach brillant ist und ich sie nicht einfach weglassen kann.

Das Geheimnis im Dunkeln

Ihre Augen musterten den Schädel forschend, tasteten ihn ab, suchten nach etwas, was dort nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Aber sie fand nichts. Und wenn sie nichts fand, war da auch nichts zu finden. Zufrieden legte sie ihn zurück ans Kopfende des Metalltisches und blickte auf das jetzt vollständige Skelett hinab. Dr. Temperance Brennan, von Freunden und Kollegen meist Bones genannt, war mit sich zufrieden. Sie hatte einen Haufen Knochen aus einem Grab bekommen und sieben vollständige Menschen daraus 'geschaffen'. Sie waren identifiziert worden und die sterblichen Überreste konnten an die Angehörigen übergeben werden. Sie bedauerte den Tod der Menschen, der in ihren Augen sinnlos war. Freiwillig in den Tod gegangen für Ideale, die in den Augen der Wissenschaftlerin völliger Blödsinn waren.   
Die Menschen waren Mitglieder einer religiösen Sekte gewesen, die auf einem Bauernhof im Mittleren Westen der USA gelebt hatten. Sie hatten dem Guru, der sie führte, ihr Geld geben und hatten dafür seinen geistigen Ergüssen lauschen und auf der Farm für ihn arbeiten dürfen. Und irgendwann waren sie dann auf seinen Befehl hin gestorben und von ihm verscharrt worden.   
Jetzt saß der Guru im Gefängnis und wartete auf seinen Prozess und die Überreste seiner Anhänger würden von ihrem Familien beerdigt werden können. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt gefunden, was ihr sucht", sagte sie leise, bevor sie den Blick von dem Skelett abwandte und in ihr Büro ging. Ihr als Wissenschaftlerin und rational denkender Person würde so etwas nie passieren. Einem Mann nachlaufen, der Seelenheil und das ewige Leben gegen Geld versprach. In ihren Augen waren solche Leute alle Betrüger und die Menschen die ihnen folgten, waren naiv oder dumm.  
Entspannt ließ sie sich in ihren Sessel fallen, schrieb ihren Bericht noch zu Ende und lehnte sich gedankenverloren zurück. Es kam selten vor, aber sie hatte jetzt nichts mehr zu tun. Ihre Gedanken glitten hinüber zu ihrer Ideensammlung für ihr neues Buch. Eine Weile überflog sie die kleinen Zettel. Aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht, sich vernünftig darauf zu konzentrieren.   
Als das Telefon klingelte, hoffte sie einerseits, dass es Booth wäre, um sie mit einem neuen Fall abzulenken und hatte andererseits überhaupt keine Lust, jetzt gleich wieder arbeiten zu müssen. Angela hatte Recht, sie brauchte ab und zu auch mal Zeit für sich. Das hartnäckige Klingeln ließ ihre Gedanken für ein paar Sekunden schweigen und sie nahm ab.   
"Dr. Brennan", meldete sie sich.  
"Bones, ich bin es."  
'Natürlich, wer sonst', dachte sie. Cam oder jemand von ihrem Team würde einfach zu ihr kommen und andere Leute, die etwas von ihr wollten, warnten sie per Brief oder Mail vor. "Was gibt es?"  
"Ein Massengrab…"  
"… mal wieder."  
"Wie?" Booth wirkte verwirrt, denn normalerweise war seine Kollegin immer begeistert, wenn es um einen neuen Fall ging.   
"Entschuldige. Ich bin gerade fertig geworden, sieben Mitglieder einer Sekte zusammen zu setzen."  
"Wie meinst du das? Zusammensetzen…"  
"Ein Haufen Knochen und keiner wusste, wie viele Menschen es mal waren", erklärte sie und spürte innerlich eine gewisse Ruhe in sich aufsteigen, die sie erst kennen gelernt hatte, als sie und Booth Freunde geworden waren und sie von ihm gelernt hatte, nach einem Fall auch mal zu reden.  
"Oh, verstehe…" Er schwieg ein wenig unsicher.  
Ein Lächeln zuckte über ihre Lippen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er jetzt grübelnd in seinem Büro oder wo auch immer saß und sich überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, sollte, durfte, sie mit einem neuen Fall zu belästigen. "Worum geht es?", fragte sie deshalb fordernd.  
"Ein Lager an der mexikanischen Grenze. Dort leben 500 Menschen, von denen die Regierung noch nicht weiß, ob wir sie nun hier behalten können oder ob sie wieder abgeschoben werden. Es hat dort einen Aufstand gegeben, mehrere Tote, viele Verletzte."  
"Und was hat das FBI damit zu tun? Und vor allem, was habe ich damit zu tun?" Sie war verwirrt, denn für solche Fälle waren doch sicher die Behörden vor Ort zuständig.   
"Auf dem Gelände hat man Knochen entdeckt. Und Knochen mit… Anhaftungen."  
"Jetzt klingst du schon wie einer von uns", sagte sie lächelnd, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Unterschiedlich alte Knochen also."  
"Ja. Viele. Genaueres weiß ich auch noch nicht."  
"Na gut, fahren wir hin." Sie wollte aufstehen.   
"Bones, warte mal. Ich kann nicht mit."  
Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Drogenhändlerring, den Booth gerade aufgehebelt hatte, oder wie er es nannte. "Wann bist du denn mit dem Fall fertig, an dem du jetzt arbeitest?"  
Er schwieg kurz. "Ich denke, in ein paar Tagen", sagte er vorsichtig. "Normalerweise sitzen die Täter alle und der Rest ist Papierkram, aber ich möchte einfach nicht, dass hier Fehler gemacht werden. Ein falsches Wort in einer Akte und irgend so ein windiger Anwalt haut die Chefs wieder raus. Wir haben fünf Jahre an dem Fall gearbeitet und es sind dabei viele Menschen gestorben, unter anderem zwei Agenten, die ich sehr gut kannte."  
"Ist ja okay", sagte sie. "Ich verstehe es, dass du das erst beenden möchtest."  
"Danke. Ich komme dann ins Jeffersonian, sobald du die ersten Ergebnisse hast." Er schwieg kurz. "Danke, dass du den Fall übernimmst."  
"Mach ich doch immer", sagte sie ein wenig irritiert und ließ sich von dem Agenten die Daten geben, die der bis jetzt hatte. Sie beschloss, Hodgins mitzunehmen. Der war immer froh, auch mal aus dem Labor raus zu kommen und sie selber hatte keine Lust, die ganze Arbeit allein zu machen.

Thomas Briggs, Direktor des Auffanglagers für südamerikanische Flüchtlinge an der amerikanisch-mexikanischen Grenze, wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig. Er war 55 Jahre alt und bis jetzt war in seinem Lager nie etwas passiert. Seine Leute griffen mit harter Hand und sehr schnell durch, wenn etwas schief lief und so waren die Flüchtlinge immer ruhig geblieben und hatten gehofft und gebetet, da man im Lager nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten hatte, die Zeit tot zu schlagen.   
Dann hatte es Probleme mit dem Trinkwasser gegeben, zwei Leute waren gestorben, die Menschen verlangten Aufklärung. Er hatte auch sofort versucht, diese Erklärungen zu liefern, denn in seinen Augen war jedes Leben so viel Wert wie sein eigenes. Aber es hatte den Bewohnern des Lagers zu lange gedauert. Die Stimmung hatte sich aufgeheizt, war eskaliert. Seine Männer hatten einmal gewarnt und dann sofort scharf geschossen.   
Vier tote Männer, sieben tote Frauen, zwei tote Kinder. Über 50 Verletzte. Und eine Menge Ärger. Das war die Bilanz gewesen. Briggs seufzte. Mit der Hand glitt er durch sein schütteres, graues Haar, welches aussah wie eine Perücke, die man zu weit nach hinten geschoben hatte. Wegen der toten Kinder musste er noch einmal mit seinem Stellvertreter reden. Der Junge war 14 gewesen und hatte vielleicht tatsächlich bei dem Tumult mitgemischt, aber das Mädchen hatte mit seinen sechs Jahren wohl kaum etwas angestellt.   
Und dann auch noch die Knochen. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, kam eine Frau mit brünetten Haaren auf ihn zu. Das musste sie sein. Man hatte sie angekündigt und er hatte die volle Unterstützung zugesichert. Und so wollte er es auch halten. Also setzte er ein ganz leichtes, unverbindliches Lächeln auf.   
"Sie müssen Dr. Brennan sein."  
Sie nickte und gab ihm die Hand. "Temperance Brennan, Jeffersonian Institute. Ich soll mir die gefundenen Leichen für das FBI ansehen. Das ist Dr. Jack Hodgins", stellte sie ihren Begleiter vor.   
"Thomas Briggs, ich leite das Lager. Tun Sie, was sie wollen und sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, wenn Sie etwas brauchen."  
Bones hob eine Augenbraue, ein wenig erstaunt über das Entgegenkommen. Sie war andere Dinge gewöhnt. "Danke", sagte sie vorsichtig, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie richtig reagierte. "Wo wurden die Leichen gefunden?"  
"Nach dem Zwischenfall haben einige der Menschen versucht, sich durch den Zaun dort hinten zu graben und sind dann auf die Überreste gestoßen. Gleich hier, hinter dem Lagerhaus. Wir haben sie weggescheucht und alles so gelassen, wie es war."  
"Das ist gut. Wir sehen uns das an und werden denn alles nach Washington mitnehmen. Dann haben Sie damit keine weitere Arbeit." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei und in die angegebene Richtung.  
Briggs war ein wenig erstaunt über die Direktheit der Frau, aber im Grunde hatte sie genau das gesagt, was er am liebsten hatte hören wollen. Ein wenig beruhigter ging er zurück in sein Büro, wo er zu seiner Überraschung auf seinen Stellvertreter traf. "Giorgio? Was machst du hier?" Er deutete auf dessen Arm, der von einer weißen Binde umwickelt war und in einer Schlinge hing. "Du bist noch krank geschrieben."  
"Ich habe von den Knochenfunden gehört und wollte nur mal wissen, was dran ist." Der Mann ließ sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch seines Bosses fallen.  
Auch Briggs setzte sich. "Keine Ahnung, was das für eine Sauerei ist."  
"Wahrscheinlich haben unsere Insassen…"  
Missbilligend blickte Briggs den Mann vor sich an. "Einwanderer, Giorgio. Sie heißen Einwanderer, nicht Insassen, Häftlinge oder Abschaum. Gerade du solltest den Unterschied doch kennen."  
"Ich bin amerikanischer Staatsbürger. Kann ja nichts für, dass mein Alter unbedingt mit meiner Mutter nach El Salvador abhauen musste."  
"Ich wünsche trotzdem, dass du einen anderen Ton anschlägst, klar?"  
"Pah", machte der Mann und winkte mit der gesunden Hand ab. "Wie auch immer. Wahrscheinlich haben die sich gegenseitig umgebracht. Ich hab doch immer gesagt, dass die nicht abgehauen sind. Zumindest nicht alle."  
Briggs grübelte. Sollten das wirklich die Vermissten sein, die er als Flüchtlinge an die Behörden gemeldet hatte? Das wäre nicht gut. Jetzt war er wieder beunruhigt. "Ich bin froh, wenn die Knochen weg sind. Hoffentlich beeilt die Frau sich. Wir haben mit dem Aufstand noch genug zu tun, vor allem mit einem toten sechsjährigen Mädchen."  
"Querschläger", murmelte Giorgio.  
"So habe ich das auch erstmal geschrieben und ich hoffe, dass die Ermittlungen genau das auch ergeben werden." Drohend blickte der Lagerleiter seinen Stellvertreter an. Giorgio Angeles war ein sehr guter Mitarbeiter, aber manchmal schien er ein Herz aus Eis zu haben.  
"Welche Frau?", fragte Giorgio nach einer Weile des Schweigens. "Welche Frau soll sich womit beeilen?"  
"Eine Anthropologin aus Washington. Das FBI hat sie geschickt, um heraus zu finden, was mit den Toten passiert ist. Sie soll wohl ziemlich gut in ihrem Job sein."  
Giorgio Angeles zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie heißt sie?"  
"Dr… Brennan. Temperance Brennan." Briggs sah, dass sein Stellvertreter den Namen leise wiederholte. "Kennst du sie?"  
"Nein, nein. Woher denn? Ich bin doch erst seit drei Jahren wieder hier in den Staaten und mit sowas hatte ich noch nie zu tun." Sein Blick wirkte sehr interessiert, als er langsam aufstand und zum Fenster ging. Von hier schaute er hinüber zu dem Haus, welches seinen Blick auf den Teil des Geländes verdeckte, wo die Leichen gefunden worden waren. 'Es geht also weiter', dachte er, während sich seine Lippen zu einem eiskalten Lächeln verzogen.

Knochen, Schädel, halbverdeckt von Erde. Hodgins kümmerte sich vorsichtig um diesen Schmutz, machte Fotos, nahm Proben, sammelte einige Maden und Käfer ein und blickte dann fragend zu Bones hinüber.  
"Von unten nach oben werden die Knochen jünger. Bei den alten ist kein Fleisch mehr zu finden, bei den neuen…" Sie schweig eine Weile. "Also die Beckenknochen, die ich sehe, sind weiblich. Wir müssen alles einpacken und ins Labor bringen. Es sind einfach zu viele."  
"Wie viele schätzen Sie?"  
"Circa 20. Aber unten liegt eine Erdschicht, darunter könnten noch mehr sein." Sie blickte ihn an. "Ich weiß, ich hatte dir eine Woche Urlaub versprochen, aber das hier ist wichtig."  
Hodgins winkte ab. "Wie immer. Ich hole Tüten und Säcke und sorge dafür, dass alles nach Washington kommt. Und dann bring ich meine Proben ins Labor. Bleiben Sie noch hier?"  
"Nein. Ich warte nur, bis alles verpackt ist, dann können wir gemeinsam zurück fliegen. Hier können wir nichts machen."  
Das Einsammeln und Verpacken der Knochen dauerte einige Stunden und wurde von den Wachleuten, aber vor allem von den Bewohnern des Lagers mit Skepsis beobachtet. Einer der Männer hatte Bones sehr unsanft angestoßen und sie angebrüllt, dass sie die Gebeine entweihen würde. In aller Ruhe hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass sie nur die Knochen wieder zusammensetzen wolle, ihnen ihre Identität zurück gab und sie dann an die Familien aushändigen würde. Dann, wenn sicher war, welcher Knochen zu welchem Opfer gehörte. Der Mann war nicht begeistert gewesen, aber eine alte Frau hatte ihn zurück gezogen und ihn streng angesehen.   
"Bringen Sie Dira zurück", hatte sie leise gebeten. "Damit wir sie wenigstens bestatten können." In einem kurzen Gespräch war dann heraus gekommen, dass Dira die vermisste Enkelin der Alten und die Tochter des Mannes war.  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang war alles erledigt und Bones saß neben Hodgins im Auto. In ihren Händen hielt sie das zerknitterte Bild des Mädchens, welches von der alten Frau vermisst wurde. Sie blickte es an. Die Kleine war höchstens 15 und Bones hatte schon an den Knochen gesehen, dass durchaus einige zu Mädchen in diesem Alter passen würden. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an Angela. Ihre beste Freundin war dafür zuständig, Toten ihr Gesicht zurück zu geben. Sie würde nicht begeistert sein, wie immer, bei so jungen Opfern.   
"Wie die hier hausen…" Hodgins Blick glitt über die Steinhäuser mit den kleinen Fenstern. Es waren kleine Wohnblöcke, vier Stockwerke hoch, mit kleinen, dunklen Wohnungen, die meist von viel zu vielen Menschen bewohnt wurden. Die hygienischen Verhältnisse waren katastrophal und dick war hier auch keiner.   
"Eigentlich sollen die Leute hier nicht lange bleiben", murmelte Bones. "Aber manchmal dauert die Bearbeitung ihrer Anträge wohl länger als geplant."  
Hodgins verdreht die Augen. "Wenn die Leute, die die Anträge bearbeiten, hier wohnen müssten, würde es schneller gehen."  
"Oder noch langsamer, weil sie alle krank werden würden aufgrund der hier mangelnden Hygiene."  
"Hey, Dr. B., das war ja fast Humor. Das muss ich Booth erzählen."  
Sie wusste nicht ganz, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, also drehte sie den Kopf in Richtung Seitenfenster und blickte hinaus. Vor der Tür der Hauptverwaltung stand Briggs und winkte ihr kurz zu. Er wirkte sehr erleichtert, dass sie wieder fuhr und vor allem, dass sie die Leichen mitnahm. Für ihn war der Fall damit erst einmal erledigt, sollten andere ihn aufklären.   
Der Wagen verringerte die Geschwindigkeit, kam zum Stillstand und vor ihnen öffnete sich das Tor des Lagers. Der Fahrer gab Gas und rollte hindurch. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie das Lager verließen, sah Bones einen weiteren Mann aus dem Verwaltungsgebäude treten. Dunklere Haut, ein schmaler Bart, südamerikanisches Aussehen, eiskalte Augen. Ihr Blick traf den seinen und in ihrem Körper schien alles zu vereisen. 

"Was hat sie denn?", fragte Angela und trat neben ihren Kollegen.  
Hodgins zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. An dem Fall ist nichts so Ungewöhnliches, was ihre Stimmung erklären würde, aber seit wir aus diesem Lager raus sind, ist sie so ruhig."  
"Sie ist blass, wirkt abgelenkt."  
"Unsere Lieferung müsste gleich kommen." Er lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Treppe auf der er stand. "Dann hat sie was zu tun."  
Angela musterte ihre Freundin weiterhin sehr besorgt. "So habe ich sie… ich glaube noch nie gesehen."  
"Sie hat während des ganzen Flugs nicht ein Wort gesprochen. Erst reißt sie Witze über langsame und schwache Beamte und im nächsten Moment sitzt sie blass neben mir und sagt kein Wort mehr."  
"Tempe? Witze?"  
Hodgins nickte begeistert. "Ja. Es war eine ziemlich böse Bemerkung, zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse."  
"Verstehe." Angela brummte etwas vor sich hin. "Wie meinst du das, 'kein Wort'? Von dem Lager bis nach Washington wart ihr mehrere Stunden unterwegs."  
"Kein Wort. Ich schwöre, bei allen Göttern, an die ich nicht glaube."  
"Man kann nur auf Dinge schwören, an die man glaubt", belehrte Angela ihn.   
Er sah sich um. "Dann schwöre ich auf das Glas Käfer da oben." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, verschwand aber sehr schnell wieder. "Das wird ein ganz harter Fall, Ange. Die Knochen, die wir da gefunden haben, gehören zu vielen Menschen und leider auch zu vielen, die noch unter 18 waren."  
"Mmmm", machte die Frau gequält und senkte den Blick. "Ich hasse meine Arbeit."  
Mit einer Spur von Bedauern blickte Hodgins sie an und gab ihr das Foto von Dira. "Ihre Großmutter wartet auf sie, um sie bestatten zu können. Mach es für Dira. Finde sie."  
Angela nahm das Foto des Mädchens an sich und blickte es an. Dann steckte sie es ein. "Okay, ich gebe mein Bestes."  
Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Männer mit Metallkisten kamen herein. "Unsere Knochen sind da", rief Bones durch den Raum und ging ihnen entgegen. War sie eben noch tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, wirkte sie mit einem Mal energiegeladen und voller Tatendrang. Hodgins ließ sich gern davon anstecken. Angela hingegen war dieses Verhalten nicht geheuer und sie nahm sich vor, noch einmal in Ruhe mit Bones darüber zu sprechen, was sie im Lager erlebt und gesehen hatte.

Agent Seeley Booth kam mit langen Schritten ins Labor. Er war müde, nachdem er Tage lang nur über Akten gebrütet hatte, aber nachdem er Bones und ihrem Team den neuen Fall aufs Auge gedrückt hatte, musste er sich endlich mal nach den Ergebnissen erkundigen. Die Überreste der Opfer waren jetzt seit über 24 Stunden in Washington, vielleicht gab es ja schon irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse.  
Im Labor erwartete ihn das altbekannte Bild. Bones und Zack über einer inzwischen zusammengesetzten Leiche, Hodgins an einem Mikroskop und Angela, die ein Stück im Hintergrund stand und etwas zeichnete. Und Bones besorgt musterte. Booth schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und folgte ihrem Blick. Bones sah nicht so aus, als müsse man sich Sorgen um sie machen. Eigentlich sah sie so beschäftigt aus wie immer, wenn sie im Labor etwas zu tun hatte.   
"Hey, Bones. Gibt´s was Neues?"   
In dem Moment, als sie den Blick hob und ihn ansah, fing auch er an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Diesen Blick kannte er von ihr. Von solchen Momenten, wenn sie kurze Zeit später sagte: 'Darüber will ich jetzt nicht reden.'  
"Alles okay bei dir?"  
"Ja sicher. Es war nur ein langer und sehr anstrengender Tag. Wir haben nicht viel. Alle Opfer wurden erschossen, Kopfschuss in die Stirn. Alle Opfer sind weiblich, zwischen 14 und 27 Jahren und schwanger."  
Booth riss die Augen auf. "Schwanger? Auch die Kinder?"  
"Ja", sagte sie und in ihrem Blick flackerte etwas. "Auch die Kinder. Ich weiß, Mutmaßungen sind dein Ding, aber such den Vergewaltiger, dann hast du den Mörder."  
"Wow, wow, wow… langsam Bones. Wer sagt denn, dass es sich um Vergewaltigungen handelt?"  
"Hier sind Kinder dabei." Sie schien empört.   
"Es mag nicht so sinnvoll und gut sein, aber auch 14jährige haben schon Sex und einige werden auch schwanger." Er lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und blickte auf die zahlreichen Tische, auf welchem je ein Opfer lag. "Sind das alle?"  
"Nein. Es sind 6 von mindestens 37. Wir sind noch nicht ganz durch mit dem Sortieren der Knochen. Es ist sehr kompliziert." Sie rieb sich über die Augen. "Und ich habe jetzt auch keine Lust mehr. Ich leg mich im Büro ein wenig hin." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging.  
Verwirrt schaute der Agent ihr nach. Dann blickte er Angela an, die jetzt auf ihn zu kam. "Was hat sie?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist so komisch, seit sie in dem Lager war."  
"Es ist sicher hart, so viele junge Mädchen zu haben…"  
"Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Natürlich lässt es sie nicht kalt, was hier passiert ist, aber das ist sie gewohnt. Das ist ihr Job." Angela lehnte sich an das Geländer neben ihn. "Sie ist völlig durcheinander. Aber ich finde heraus."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Angela winkte ab. "Frauengespräch. Ich werde einfach mal mit ihr reden."  
"Viel Glück. Wie weit bist du mit den Gesichtern?"  
Sie zeigte ihm die vier Bilder, die sie geschafft hatte. "Die armen Frauen. Da sind sie hierher gekommen, um ihr Glück zu finden, oder weil sie in ihren Heimatländern in Gefahr waren und dann …"  
Booth legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ja. Und dann kommt so ein Dreckskerl und bringt sie um, nachdem er sie missbraucht und geschwängert hat."  
"Wie jetzt? Ich denke, diese Theorie geht dir zu schnell?"  
"Ja, klar. Wenn sie von Bones kommt. Aber ehrlich gesagt stimme ich ihr zu. Und es macht mich verdammt wütend." Er schaute sie an und verkniff sich einen Gähnen. "Ich fahre nach Hause und leg mich auch erst mal hin."  
"Tu das. Ich schau mal nach Bones, ob sie noch was essen will und folge dann deinem Beispiel. Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?"  
"Ich weiß noch nicht. Mein Fall zieht sich wohl noch eine Weile und so wie es im Moment aussieht, habt ihr ja noch nichts, wo ich ansetzen kann. Wenn ich wieder in das Lager fahre, wegen der Ermittlungen, würde ich Bones gern mitnehmen." Er verschwand und Angela ging in die Küche, um etwas zu Essen für ihre beste Freundin zu holen. Denn solche Nebensächlichkeiten vergaß die ganz gern mal.

Dunkelheit. Pechschwarze, tiefe Dunkelheit. Man konnte sie sehen und irgendwo sogar hören. Sie schien auf ihren Körper zu drücken, während sie versuchte, die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke ein wenig zu lösen.   
Bones stöhnte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Erinnerung verschwamm. Sie merkte, wie sie sich über die Handgelenke rieb, wo immer noch eine Narbe zu sehen war, so tief waren die Verletzungen damals gewesen. Sie lachte traurig. Diese winzige Narbe war ein Witz gegenüber der, die auf ihrer Seele zurück geblieben war. Das Gute an beiden war nur, dass sie für anderen Menschen unsichtbar waren.   
Fast unsichtbar. Angela hatte etwas gemerkt. Bones war ihr ständig besorgter Blick nicht entgangen. Aber wenn sie ihr den Grund dafür erzählen… nein. Sie war ein starker Mensch, der sehr gut mit seinen Problemen allein fertig werden konnte. Angela konnte ihr da auch nicht helfen. Wieso auch? Es war doch schon so lange her. Es war vorbei. Sie hatte es eigentlich fast vergessen gehabt.   
Bis heute Nachmittag, als sie das Lager verlassen hatten. Bis sie ihn wieder gesehen hatte. Obwohl sie ihn damals immer nur im schwachen Licht sehen konnte, nur ein einziges Mal draußen bei Tageslicht, hatte sie ihn doch sofort wieder erkannt. An seinen Augen. An diesem eiskalten Blick. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als die Angst vor diesem Blick wieder in ihr hoch kam. Mit aller Kraft bekämpfte sie sie. Doch ihr ging ein Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf.   
'Mussten diese Frauen und Mädchen mit einem letzten Blick in diese eiskalten Augen sterben?'  
Ein leises Klopfen riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Angela betrat den Raum, Essen in der Hand und einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Süße, was hast du?"  
Verwirrt blickte Bones sie an. "Nichts. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was habe?"  
Nachdem sie das Essen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, ließ sie sich langsam auf das Sofa gleiten. "Du… weinst."  
Hastig wischte sich die Anthropologin über das Gesicht. "Ich bin nur müde…"  
"Wenn du nicht reden willst, okay. Aber lüg mir nicht ins Gesicht, ja?"  
"Okay." Schweigend nahm sie sich etwas von dem Sushi, welches Angela organisiert hatte und biss ein Stück ab. "Es tut mir leid."  
Auch Angela aß, aber ihre Augen waren unverwandt auf ihre Freundin gerichtet. "Ich mache mir Sorgen. Du löst einen schwierigen Fall zur Zufriedenheit aller. Du nimmst einen neuen Fall an. Gräbst viele Skelette aus, bringst sie her, wir basteln sie zusammen und haben nach einem Tag schon vier Leute sicher identifiziert. Die Bones, die ich kenne, ist in so einer Situation maximal müde, aber auf jeden Fall mit sich zufrieden."  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", nuschelte sie.  
"Musst du ja nicht. Niemand zwingt dich. Aber ich werde nicht schweigen, solange ich Fragen habe, das weißt du." Sie lächelte ihr entwaffnend zu, als Bones sie genervt ansah. "Komm schon, Tempe, sag mir, was los ist. Was hast du in diesem Lager gesehen, was dich so durcheinander gebracht hat?"  
Schweigen, unterbrochen nur vom Rascheln der Verpackung, wenn eine der beiden Frauen ein Stück des Sushis heraus nahm. Als das Essen gegessen war, stand Bones auf und ging zur Tür, um auch nach Hause zu fahren und so Angelas Fragen und fragenden Blicken zu entkommen.   
"Du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden."  
"Ich weiß das, Angela. Ich weiß es." Damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

In den folgenden Tagen arbeitete das Team um Bones mit Hochdruck, um ein Skelett nach dem anderem zu identifizieren. Sie kamen auch sehr gut voran, nur ausgerechnet bei den Überresten von Dira hatten sie ein Problem. Es fehlte der linke Zeigefinger.   
"Vielleicht haben Sie ihn übersehen", sagte Zack. Dann wurde ihm bewusste, was er gesagt hatte und er fügte schnell noch hinzu: "Was bei Ihrer gründlichen Arbeit natürlich nicht vorkommt."  
"Sehr gut gelernt, wie man schleimt", sagte Hodgins und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. Zacks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich in Richtung Verwirrung.  
"Bei dem Lehrer muss er ja besser werden", mischte sich Booth ein, der seit einer Stunde im Labor herum lief, ohne konkrete Fragen gestellt zu haben.   
"Ich schleime nie", wehrte sich Hodgins empört. "Ich arbeit mit schleimigen Sachen. Das ist ein Unterschied."  
"Hier liegen Opfer von Gewalttaten. Könnten wir die Scherze vielleicht woanders hin verlegen?", schnauzte Bones die beiden an.   
Die drei Männer sahen sie erstaunt an. Booth trat neben sie und senkte die Stimme. "Tut mir leid, aber du kennst uns doch. Bloß weil wir uns gegenseitig necken, heißt das nicht, dass wir die Toten weniger respektieren." Er senkte ein wenig den Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen können. Sie war blass, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.   
Und sie war reizbar. "Schau mich nicht so an."  
Obwohl er so ein Benehmen von ihr nicht kannte, wusste er, wie man Doktor Temperance Brennan am besten wieder runter auf den Boden bekam. "Hast du neue Informationen für mich?"  
Sie atmete tief durch. "Wir haben 35 Personen identifizieren und die gesäuberten Skelette komplettieren können. Alle weiblich. Alle starben durch einen Schuss in die Stirn, wobei die Pistole von schräg oben aufgesetzt war. Normale Dienstwaffe des Wachpersonals im Lager. Die Opfer haben vor dem Täter gekniet. Alle wurden mit derselben Waffe erschossen. Alle waren schwanger. Sie wurden misshandelt, hatten Knochenbrüche, meist Frakturen der Rippen und Extremitäten."  
"Extre… ach so. Arme und Beine."  
"Zehen und Finger, Hand- und Fußknochen. Wir haben die Babyknochen den Müttern zuordnen können. Die zwei Opfer, von denen wir noch keine Namen haben, sind auch die ältesten. Sie liegen da seit circa zweieinhalb Jahren."  
"Und wann wurde das letzte Opfer getötet?"  
Hodgins deutete auf ein paar Maden, die in einem Glas standen. "Vor ungefähr vier Monaten."  
Booth wandte sich an Angela. "Wie weit bist du mit den Gesichtern? Wie konntet ihr die Namen zuordnen?"  
Sie überreichte ihm einen Stapel Blätter. "Ich habe 20 gezeichnet und brauche erst mal eine Pause. Tut mir leid." Sie nahm sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich.  
"Briggs, der Leiter des Lagers, hat mit den Leuten gesprochen, die Angehörige vermissen. Es sind in den letzten drei Jahren insgesamt 74 Personen verschwunden. 37 Frauen. Ihre Knochen haben wir gefunden. Die Männer, meist Brüder, Väter oder andere Angehörige der Frauen, sind nach seiner Angabe geflohen. Er nimmt an, sie haben die Frauen selber umgebracht, um sie nicht als Last mit sich nehmen zu müssen."  
"Blödsinn." Booth schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaubt der doch selber nicht."  
"Er ist ein Typ, der gern den Kopf in den Sand steckt und nichts mitbekommt." Hodgins reichte Booth eine Akte, die sie extra für den Agenten angelegt hatten, weil der so sehr mit seinen Drogenhändlern beschäftigt war. "Wir haben ein paar Informationen über das Lager gesammelt und er scheint sich sehr zurück zu nehmen und seiner rechten Hand Giorgio Angeles die Drecksarbeit zu überlassen."  
Etwas klapperte und zerschellte auf dem Boden. Eine Kaffeetasse. Bones blickte auf die Scherben, dann auf ihre zitternde Hand. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihrem Büro. "Ich muss noch was nachschauen", rief sie noch über ihre Schulter.  
"Ähm… wo war ich…?" Hodgins blätterte in seiner Akte herum, während Angela die Scherben beseitigte. "Der Stellvertreter hat wohl in Südamerika in irgendeinem kleinen Nest als Polizeichef gearbeitet."  
"Ja, das haben wir auch alles heraus gefunden." Booth winkte ab. "Der Typ hat in El Salvador gelebt, nachdem sein Vater ins Heimatland der Mutter gezogen ist. Er stand im Verdacht, mit den Todesschwadronen zusammen gearbeitet zu haben, aber ihm konnte nichts nachgewiesen werden. Und es hatte wohl auch niemand Interesse daran, ihn deshalb zu belangen. Er gilt als Sadist und als absolut gefühlskalt."  
"Vielleicht hat er…" Angela deutete auf die Leichen.  
"Gut möglich. Zutrauen würde ich es ihm, aber noch haben wir keine Beweise. Forscht weiter."  
"Ich rede erst mal mit Bones." Sie blickte den Agenten an. "Oder willst du…"  
"Nein, ich lass dir den Vortritt. Leider habe ich noch einen Termin." Booth hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber er musste noch mal ins FBI-Hauptquartier, um einer Vernehmung beizuwohnen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Glastür von Bones Büro. Er sah ihren Rücken, sie saß auf der Couch, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. "Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder."

Der stinkende Sack über ihrem Kopf, die Hände der Männer, die sie wegzerrten, raus aus dem hellen Sonnenlicht und hinein in die tiefe Schwärze der Dunkelzelle. Als man ihr den Sack vom Kopf zog, hatte sie den dringenden Wunsch, ihn weiter zu tragen. Denn so hatte sie sich wenigstens einreden können, die Dunkelheit käme von dem Stoff vor ihren Augen und nicht von dem Raum um sie herum.   
Sie presste hart die Hände vor die Augen, aber dieses Mal konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht aufhalten. Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, hörte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass es nicht Booth war. Mit ihm konnte sie darüber nicht reden.   
"Hey, Süße…", sagte Angela da auch schon und hockte sich neben sie.   
Bones atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die weiche Hand ihrer Freundin auf ihrer tränenassen Wange spürte. Sie rang nach Luft und gewann langsam ihre Fassung zurück. "Es geht schon wieder", startete sie einen schwachen Versuch, sich um ein Gespräch zu drücken.   
"Was ist los?" Angela goss ihr ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihr.   
"Danke. Es ist nur der Fall. Irgendwie nimmt er mich sehr mit." Der missbilligende Blick ihrer Freundin, die sich jetzt neben sie setze, ließ sie verstummen und den Kopf senken.   
"Was um alles in der Welt hast du in diesem Lager gesehen?"  
"Ich…" Sie schwieg. Reden war nicht ihr Ding. Schwäche zeigen war nicht ihr Ding. Normalerweise kam sie mit allem gut klar. "Es ist nur…" Wobei Angela die Geschichte schon kannte, also würde sie sie verstehen… "Ich habe… in dem Lager…", sie stockte und hob den Blick. "Er ist in dem Lager. Der Mann, von dem ich dir mal erzählt habe."  
Angela war verwirrt. Das kam zwar häufiger vor, wenn sie mit Bones sprach, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, hier und jetzt unbedingt verstehen zu müssen, bevor ihre Freundin es sich anders überlegte. Sie grübelte, wann Bones genau geflüchtet war. Der Name Giorgio Angeles war gefallen. Der stellvertretende Chef des Lagers. Aber der Name sagte ihr nichts. Angela war sich sicher, ihn nie zuvor gehört zu haben. Überhaupt kannte sie niemanden in El Salvador… "El Salvador", murmelte sie. Dann riss sie die Augen auf. "Du meinst diesen Mistkerl aus El Salvador? Dieser Polizist, der dich an deinen Nachforschungen hindern wollte? Der dich drei Tage eingesperrt hat?"  
Bones nickte. "Ja. Er ist dort der Stellvertreter des Lagerleiters. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"  
"Mein Gott, Tempe…" Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Freundin und drückte ihren Körper an sich. Bones zitterte leicht. "Das muss ein Schock für dich gewesen sein, ihn wieder zu sehen."  
"Ja", wisperte Bones nickend. "Ich dachte, ich … Angela, ich habe Angst. Ich habe immer noch Angst vor diesem Mann. Manchmal träume ich von ihm und von… meiner Zeit in der Dunkelzelle."  
"Du hast erzählt, er hat dir gedroht, dich zu töten."  
"Ja. Er kam rein, stand vor mir, zog seine Waffe und hielt sie mir vor die Augen. Er wollte mich erschießen und einfach wegwerfen." Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. "Er schwor mir, dass mich niemals jemand finden würde. Nach drei Tagen zogen sie mir einen Sack über den Kopf, brachten mich raus und warfen mich einfach aus dem fahrenden Auto. Als ich mich befreit hatte, fand ich mich in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes wieder. Ich lieh mir ein Auto, fuhr zum Flughafen und flog davon. Ich bin nie zurück gekehrt und ich habe meine Arbeit dort nie beendet." Immer noch lag sie in Angelas Armen, atmete keuchend ein und aus und merkte, dass es ihr gut tat, so offen zu reden.   
"Das tut mir alles so leid, Schatz. Aber wieso hast du das nicht schon längst Booth erzählt?"  
"Weil er überreagiert, wenn es um mich geht. Stell dir vor, ich würde ihm sagen, dass ich von dem Mann geschlagen und psychisch gefoltert wurde. Er würde mich rächen wollen. Und er würde seine Objektivität in diesem Fall verlieren."  
Angela nickte und sah Bones dann streng an. "Es ist nicht der Wunsch nach Rache, was dich an der Idee stört, nicht wahr? Es ist die Person. Du willst dich rächen, wenn schon, denn schon. Du willst ihn überführen, am liebsten allein. Ihn auch einsperren."  
Sie nickte langsam. "Ja. Ich will Booth da nicht mit reinziehen. Das ist was Persönliches."  
"Aber Tempe, wenn er nun der Killer ist, den wir suchen. Du schützt ihn, wenn du schweigst."  
"Wenn er der Killer ist, was ich nicht bezweifle, werden wir ihn mit unabhängigen Beweisen überführen und Booth kann ihn dann festnehmen. Was vor ein paar Jahren zwischen mir und diesem Mann vorgefallen ist, hat damit nichts zu tun." Bones blickte Angela drängend an. "Du musst mir schwören, Booth nichts zu sagen. Bitte."  
Sie rang mit sich, nickte aber schließlich. "Okay", seufzte sie. "Ich behalte es für mich und du hältst dich unter allen Umständen von dem Lager fern. Okay?"  
"Okay." Bones umarmte sie fest. "Danke."  
"Ich bin immer für dich da. Du kannst jederzeit und über alles mit mir reden, kapiert?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja. Jetzt habe ich es kapiert."  
Angela war noch nicht ganz überzeugte und stieß ihr lächelnd in die Seite. "Mal sehe, wie lange das vorhält." Sie wischte Bones eine letzte Träne von den Wangen. "Ich gehe jetzt und werde mir eine Pause gönnen, bevor ich wirklich noch einen Schaden davontrage. Tut mir leid, Tempe, aber die Gesichter der Toten verfolgen mich schon in meinen Träumen." Sie zögerte. "Das ist doch okay für dich, oder?"  
"Es ist okay. Ich hab mich jetzt ausgesprochen und werde schon damit klar kommen. Und was den Fall angeht, da kommen wir auch nicht so schnell weiter. Wir haben Briggs mitgeteilt, dass wir im Moment keinerlei Anhaltspunkte haben und noch Wochen für die Identifikation brauchen werden. Der Mörder sollte sich also sehr sicher fühlen und hoffentlich keinen Unsinn machen."  
Angela stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. "Hoffentlich nicht so sicher, dass er weiter mordet."

"Das ist alles was wir haben." Bones blickte Booth entschuldigend an und übergab ihm die Unterlagen, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen für ihn und das FBI zusammen gestellt hatte.   
Der jedoch winkte hastig ab. "Das ist hervorragend. Damit kann ich die Verantwortlichen vorladen und bei denen noch mal richtig Rabatz machen."  
"Rabatz?", fragte sie irritiert.  
"Sie in die Mangel nehmen, unter Druck setzen. Du weißt, was ich meine."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Ja, aber es ist jedes Mal sehr erheiternd, wenn du glaubst, ich wüsste es nicht."  
"Soso, ich bin erheiternd." Hodgins, Zack und Angela nickten eifrig. Booth musste jetzt auch lachen. "Kann ich dich mal kurz in deinem Büro sprechen?", wandte er sich an Bones.  
"Natürlich." Sie ging vor und ließ sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch fallen. "Und ja, mir geht es gut."  
Booth schloss die Tür und blickte seine Teilzeitkollegin dann von oben an. "Sicher?"  
"Ja", versicherte sie. "Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Angela…"  
"… worüber sie mir nichts erzählen wollte…"  
"… und jetzt ist alles wieder okay. Ich hatte einfach ein paar schlechte Tage. Sowas kommt auch bei mir mal vor." Sie sah ihn bittend an.  
Er verstand und nickte. "Okay, ich höre schon auf mit Drängen. Weshalb ich mit dir reden wollte, ist mein Fall. Also, mein anderer. Ich werde die nächsten Tage mit einigen Verhören beschäftigt sein, weil wohl einige der stellvertretenden Drogenhändlerbosse ihrer Bosse ans Messer liefern wollen. Darauf habe ich so gewartet. Daher muss ich mich von diesem Fall hier noch einmal zurück ziehen. Aber danach stehe ich dir wirklich voll und ganz zur Verfügung, versprochen."  
Sie nickte und senkte den Blick. "Okay. Wie du gerade gesehen hast, haben wir inzwischen alle Skelette zusammensetzen können. Es sind alle komplett, bis auf das eine halt. Uns fehlt von dem Mädchen der linke Zeigefinger."  
"Ausgerechnet von dieser Dira." Booth sah sie mitfühlend an. "Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir gerade bei ihr wünschst, sie schnellstmöglich an ihre Familie zurückgeben zu können."  
"Sie ist die einzige, von denen mir die Großmutter in die Augen gesehen hatte und mir ein Versprechen abgenommen hat." Bones presste hart die Lippen zusammen. "Sie ist noch nicht so lange tot, maximal ein halbes Jahr. Booth, ich muss sie komplett zurück bringen."  
"Und ihr seid euch ganz sicher, dass der Finger erst kurz vor ihrem Tod abgetrennt wurde?"  
"Soll ich dir noch einmal Zacks komplette Erklärung…"  
"Nein, nein, nein, bitte nicht." Der Agent hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich ziehe die Frage zurück."  
Bones lächelte leicht. "Wir sind nicht vor Gericht."  
"Aber genau dahin wird der Täter kommen. So ein Mistkerl. Was der mit den Frauen gemacht hat. Es ist ganz sicher ein, wahrscheinlich eher mehrere, aus dem Wachpersonal. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum die Männer im Lager keinen Aufstand geprobt haben, als ihre Töchter, Frauen, Schwestern verschwunden sind."  
"Sieh dir die Vermisstenlisten an. Es sind genau die Männer, die ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden sind."  
"Du meinst, sie sind auch tot?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Booth. Spekulation ist dein Bereich. Wenn sie tot sind, haben wir sie zumindest noch nicht gefunden und niemand wird uns eine Erlaubnis ausstellen, das ganze Lager umzugraben. Dafür brauchen wir mehr Beweise. Und die kriegen wir von den Toten nicht."  
"Laut Lagerleitung sind die Leute geflüchtet." Gedankenverloren ging Booth noch einmal die Bilder durch, von den Männern, die vermisst wurden. "Die Frauen wurden ermordet, die Männer sind spurlos verschwunden. Welcher Teufel treibt in diesem Lager nur sein Unwesen?" Wütend knallte er die Akte auf den Schreibtisch.  
Bones hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, schloss ihn aber wieder. Statt ihren Ängsten und Befürchtungen bezüglich eines bestimmten Mannes Luft zu machen, sagte sie nur: "Zusammen kriegen wir ihn oder sie schon."  
"Wie immer." Booth lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "So wie immer. Kommst du mit in das Lager, wenn ich offiziell die Ermittlungen dort beginne?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich muss sehen, ob hier etwas Dringendes anliegt. Wenn nicht, komme ich mit."  
Ein wenig irritiert nickte Booth. Nicht, weil er Bones nicht gern bei Außeneinsätzen dabei hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, sie würde krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede suchen, um eben nicht mit in das Lager fahren zu müssen. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde irgendetwas dort ihr Angst bereiten. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur getäuscht. Unbewusst zuckte er mit den Schultern. Egal wovor sie Angst hatte, er würde sie schon beschützen. "Ich muss dann los. Wir sehen uns in einer paar Tagen. Vielleicht hat Angela sich bis dahin wieder gefangen und wir haben dann für alle Toten Namen."  
"Sie braucht nur ein paar Tage Ruhe."  
"Warum ist sie dann heute hier?" Er deutete nach draußen.   
"Sie wollte mich auch überzeugen, ein paar Tage auszuspannen, aber das geht im Moment nicht."  
"Das geht bei dir ziemlich selten…"  
"Machst du mir deshalb einen Vorwurf, weil ich für dich die Drecksarbeit mache?", fauchte sie ihn an und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.   
Mit offenem Mund sah er sie an. "Hey, hey, hey", sagte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. "So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du genau." Langsam ging er auf sie zu und legte vorsichtig die Arme auf ihre Oberarme, in der Spannung, sofort zurück springen zu können, falls sie ausrasten würde. Denn sie war körperlich sehr stark, dass hatte er oft genug gesehen. Und da war ein wenig Vorsicht immer angebracht. Aber sie tat nichts, stand einfach nur da, funkelte ihn an. Doch ihre Augen sprühten nicht vor Wut, wie man es vielleicht erwarten könnte. Es war etwas anderes darin. Trauer, Angst. Und ein Meer von Tränen.  
"Bones…"  
"Nein", wisperte sie und schluckte krampfhaft.  
"Ich…" Er zögerte und zog sie trotz ihrer leichten Gegenwehr in seine Arme. "Ich werde nicht nachfragen", versprach er ihr. "Ich verspreche es dir, ich frage nicht nach." Er schob die Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf ein Stück hoch. Fest sah er ihr in die Augen, sah die Träne, die sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel löste und über ihre Wange kullerte. "Komm, Temperance. Lass es raus." Seine Stimme war leise, nur ein Flüstern, aber es reichte. "Ich frage nicht, warum."  
Schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme, klammerte sich an ihm fest. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Hätte er ihr das Versprechen nicht gegeben, hätte sie sich nie so gehen lassen. Sie hätte ihn weggeschickt und mit Vernunft ihre Gefühle unterdrückt. Aber er hatte ihr versprochen, sie nicht zu fragen.   
Hilflos stand er da, hielt sie fest, hörte ihr Schluchzen, fühlte ihre Tränen, die sein Hemd durchnässten und auf seiner Haut brannten wie Säure. Er spürte ein Brennen in seinen Augen, wollte ihr helfen. Aber wie, wenn er nicht wusste, was mit ihr los war. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nur überarbeitet und musste alles mal rauslassen? Vielleicht… Er schloss die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören zu spekulieren.  
"Es tut mir…"  
"Nein, nicht." Wieder sah er sie an. Wie lange hatte sie in seinen Armen gelegen und geweint? Fünf Minuten, zehn? Es waren einige gewesen. "Entschuldige dich nicht. Ich stell keine Fragen und du schämst dich nicht, weil du Gefühle gezeigt hast. Deal?" Unendlich sanft strich er ihr die Tränenspuren von den Wangen, als sie langsam nickte. "Wenn der Fall vorbei ist, lade ich dich zum Essen ein, okay? Wir können übers Wetter plaudern oder über dein neues Buch oder über… was weiß ich. Aber wir gehen essen."  
Sie nickte. "Okay."   
Er lächelte, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie los. "Ich hau dann mal ab und kümmere mich um meinen Fall."  
"Ja. Ich werde nach Hause fahren und schlafen. Und dann sorge ich dafür, dass alle Opfer Namen bekommen und dass wir endlich mehr Beweise in der Hand haben." Booth ging zur Tür, als sie ihn zurück hielt. "Danke." Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu und verschwand. 

Sie war nach Hause gefahren und hatte versucht zu schlafen, aber es ging nicht. Ihr spukte der Fall im Kopf herum, dazu die Ängste, die neu aufgewühlt worden waren. Eigentlich war doch nichts passiert, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Klar, der Mann hatte sie damals festgehalten und sehr bewusst mit ihren Ängsten gespielt. Er hatte sie psychisch unter Druck gesetzt, hatte ihr Angst gemacht, hatte ihr bewusst gemacht, wie hilflos sie gewesen war. Aber sie verstand sich nicht, warum sie so extrem darauf reagierte. Und wieso sie solche Angst vor dem Mann hatte. Er war in Texas. Weit weg. Und wenn sie ihm im Lager über den Weg laufen würde, würde er ihr auch nichts tun können. Dort waren andere Menschen. Sie würde ja nicht einmal allein dorthin fahren. Booth würde sie begleiten, vielleicht sogar Hodgins. Sie war damals allein gewesen, ja. Aber jetzt war sie es doch nicht mehr.  
Wütend stand sie auf. Wovor hatte sie eigentlich Angst? Es war vorbei. Es war ihr damals nicht viel passiert, außer ein paar blauen Flecken, ein paar Schrammen, die Verletzungen durch die Fesseln und die vielen schlaflosen Nächte. Und jetzt machten sich alle Sorgen um sie. Zack und Hodgins nahmen ihr alles ab. Angela umschwirrte sie die ganze Zeit. Und jetzt Booth. Natürlich hatte es unglaublich gut getan, sich mal fallen lassen zu können. Und vor allem ab dem Moment, wo er ihr versprochen hatte, nicht zu fragen. Er verstand sie gut, besser als jeder Mann vorher. Er war auch der erste echte Freund, den sie hatte und der nichts von ihr wollte. Zumindest nicht zu offensichtlich. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihm reden könnte, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten brachte. Und er würde es tun. Vielleicht würde sie wirklich mit ihm reden. Wenn der Fall beendet war. Bei ihrem gemeinsamen Essen.   
Langsam legte sie sich wieder in ihr Bett, zog die Decke hoch und schloss die Augen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge stieg ein Bild hoch. Ein kleines Restaurant, eine Kerze auf dem Tisch. Dahinter sah man das Gesicht eines Mannes. Booth. Er lächelte ihr zu, lauschte ihren Worten, lachte hin und wieder. Sie konnte seine Stimme hören, ohne die Worte zu verstehen. Die Stimme füllte sie aus, beruhigte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle. Langsam schlief sie ein. 

Nach dem Zusammenbruch in ihrem Büro, hatte sich Bones wieder gefangen. Und nicht nur das. Sie bildete einen Ärger aus, gegenüber dem Mann, der sie gequält hatte und der jetzt fröhlich in diesem Lager herum lief und wahrscheinlich ein Massenmörder war. Diesen Ärger setzte sie in Arbeitseifer um.   
"Wieso haben wir diesen Knochen übersehen? Hodgins?"  
"Wir haben ihn nicht übersehen. Er war nicht da."  
"Er kann nicht verschwinden. Er muss irgendwo sein und wir müssen ihn finden. Ich buche die Flüge."  
Hodgins horchte auf. "Darf ich mit? Bitte."  
"Ich sagte doch gerade: Ich buche die Flüge. Mehrzahl. Booth kann eh nicht mit." Und allein wollte sie nicht fahren. "Aber ich werde nicht aufhören, dieses Lager umzugraben, bevor ich diesen Finger nicht gefunden habe. Booth hat mir ein Schriftstück vom FBI hinterlassen, was es uns erlaubt, überall zu suchen. Und dieser Briggs hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er uns Steine in den Weg legen wollen."  
"Was ist mit den Angehörigen?", fragte Zack. "Die könnten Ärger machen."  
"Wir haben eine Liste mit vermissten Personen, die in dem Lager gelebt haben, mit identifizierten Opfern und können ihnen genau sagen, wen wir sicher haben, wen eventuell und wen nicht. Ich denke, es ist genau das, was sie wollen." Bones blickte Zack und Hodgins an. "Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr Booth oder Angela sagt, was wir vorhaben. Booth muss endlich seinen Fall abschließen und Angela braucht ein paar Tage Ruhe. Außerdem brauchen wir die zwei dort nicht, sie würden nur im Weg stehen."  
Hodgins horchte auf. "Ist das was Illegales?" Seine Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung.   
"Nein", sagte Bones und sah ihn strafend an. "Nur etwas… Freundschaftliches." Damit wandte sie sich um und ging.  
"Was Freundschaftliches? Das verstehe ich nicht." Zack kratzte sich leicht an der Schläfe. "Wie meint sie das?"  
"Sie will Angela und Booth da nicht mit rein ziehen."  
"Wo rein? In den Fall? Das ist Booth Fall und Angela brauchen wir für die endgültige Identifikation."  
"Ich weiß nicht genau wo rein, aber irgendwas verheimlicht sie. Aber egal. Sie ist der Boss und wenn sie sagt, wir sollen die Klappe halten, dann tun wir zwei was?"  
Zack nickte. "Den Mund halten."  
"Braver Junge." Hodgins klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Du bewachst die Skelette und ich fahre nach Hause."

Am nächsten Tag stand Bones im Büro von Thomas Briggs. Er schien nicht begeistert, dass sie schon wieder da war. Als er hörte, wonach genau sie suchte, reagierte er ein wenig aufgebracht.  
"Sie wollen in diesem Lager einen Finger finden? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?"  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Mr. Briggs, ich brauche diesen Finger."  
"Aber Sie haben doch selber das Grab komplett geöffnet und gelehrt." Der Mann schaute sie ein wenig provozierend an. "Haben Sie etwas übersehen?"  
"Wir übersehen fast nie etwas." Bones sah ihn an. "Und Sie? Haben Sie etwas übersehen?"  
"Moment mal. Die Frauen sind sicher nicht in der Öffentlichkeit immer wieder vergewaltigt und später erschossen worden. Sowas können Sie mir nicht unterstellen. Ich habe von diesen Sauereien nichts gewusste und hätte es auch nicht geduldet."  
"Dann helfen Sie mir bitte. Ich möchte doch nur die Fakten sammeln, um sie dem FBI zu übergeben. Und die Knochen, damit die Angehörigen Frieden finden."  
Briggs nickte verstehend. "Gut. Sehen Sie sich um, aber passen Sie auf. Die Menschen hier sind sehr skeptisch. Und ich kann Sie nicht die ganze Zeit beschützen."  
Sie blickte hinaus. Dort standen einige Bewohner des Lagers herum und schienen auf sie zu warten. "Wir kommen schon zurecht, keine Sorge."  
"Ich kann Ihnen meinen Stellvertreter zur Seite stellen…"  
"Nein", sagte Bones lauter als gewollt. Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte. "Er hat sicher auch andere Dinge zu tun. Lassen Sie mich einfach kurz mit den Menschen reden und dann sehen wir weiter."  
Briggs zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay, Dr. Brennan. Wie sie wollen."  
Bones trat nach draußen vor die Tür und sah sich jetzt einer Gruppe von mindestens 20 Männern gegenüber, die sie fragend ansahen. Unter ihnen auch der Vater von Dira. Bones fiel auf, dass er einen Verband am Bein hatte und sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er diese Verletzung vor ein paar Tagen schon gehabt hatte. "Wir haben die gefundenen Leichen größtenteils identifizieren können. Das FBI wird sich in die Ermittlungen einschalten und die Morde aufklären und wir werden auch den restlichen noch Namen zuordnen und Ihnen dann die Überreste zurück geben." Die meisten Männer nickten schwach. "Es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir noch nicht alle Namen haben."  
Einige gingen wortlos, was Bones nicht verwunderte. Sie hatte keinen Dank erwartet und war froh, dass niemand Ärger machte. Diras Vater trat auf sie zu. "Was ist mit Dira? Was hat man mit ihr gemacht?"  
Bones schwankte. Natürlich konnte sie dem Vater die ganzen grausamen Fakten ins Gesicht sagen, aber von Booth hatte sie ein wenig 'Taktgefühl' gelernt. "Sie wurde über einen längeren Zeitraum misshandelt, war schwanger und wurde dann per Kopfschuss getötet." Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass der Mann nicht mit Wut auf die Informationen reagierte, sondern den Kopf senkte und verschwand. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. Hodgins trat neben sie. "Ich dachte, er flippt aus, schwört Rache oder sowas."  
"Ich auch. Aber vor allem dachte ich, er würde nach dem Täter fragen. Nach Hinweisen. Aber nichts." Sie runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. "Das ist ein wenig sonderbar."  
Hodgins zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist Booth Problem. Wir liefern die Fakten, er sucht und überführt den Mörder."  
"Richtig. An die Arbeit."   
Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu der Stelle, wo sie die Knochen gefunden hatten. Das Loch war abgedeckt worden. Hodgins zog die Holzplatte weg. Sie suchten noch eine Weile nach dem fehlenden Finger, aber er war nicht zu finden.  
"Ein Teil der Erde ist wieder hinein gefallen. Dilettanten." Hodgins grub eine ganze Weile die Erde um, aber sie waren auch beim ersten Mal sehr gründlich gewesen und erwarteten hier überhaupt kein Ergebnis.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass hier etwas ist, Hodgins", sagte Bones schließlich. "Wir hören auf und sehen uns mal auf dem Gelände um. Die Morde müssen irgendwo hier in der Nähe begangen worden sein. Der oder die Täter werden wohl kaum mit den Leichen durch das ganze Lager gelaufen sein. Vielleicht finden wir einen Hinweis auf den Finger, wenn wir den Tatort finden."  
"Haben Sie mal dran gedacht, dass der Täter den Finger vielleicht als Trophäe behalten hat?"  
Bones blickte ihn an. "Das Mädchen ist irgendwo zwischen den anderen Opfern gestorben. Sie war nicht die erste und nicht die letzte. Nicht die älteste und nicht jüngste. Nur eine von vielen. Warum sollte man von ihr einen Finger behalten, von den anderen aber nicht?"  
Hodgins grübelte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Darum sind Sie der Boss und ich der mit den drei Doktortiteln, der im Dreck wühlt." Grinsend verschwand er in Richtung eines Lagerraumes.   
Bones blickte sich unsicher um. Sie hatten den dringenden Wunsch, Hodgins zu folgen, aber dieser Wunsch war völlig ohne jeglichen Sinn. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und wenn sie sich trennten, konnten sie einen wesentlich größeren Bereich absuchen. Also gab sie ihrer Unsicherheit nicht nach und sah sich stattdessen eine andere Halle an.   
Allerdings gab es hier nicht viel zu sehen. Alte Paletten, Putz, der von der Decke gebröckelt war. Seile, Latten. An der hinteren Wand standen Säcke. Die kleinen Fenster waren blind. Das Licht in der Halle war schummrig und wurde immer düsterer, je weiter sie sich der hinteren Wand näherte. Eine Ratte huschte an Bones vorbei, quiekte leise und verschwand nach draußen. Bones war erstaunt. Woher kam das Tier wohl und was suchte es hier? Auf dem Boden schien es keine Essensreste oder Ähnliches zu geben.   
Ihr Forscherdrang war geweckt und verdrängte ihre Unsicherheit. Bones nahm ihre Taschenlampe und leuchtete hinter die Säcke, aber hier sah sie nichts, außer Staub, Dreck und… Schleifspuren. Sie schob zwei zur Seite und fand eine Metallluke, die in den Boden eingelassen war. Mit etwas Mühe öffnete sie sie. Vor ihr gähnte ein Abgrund, schwarz und drohend. An einer Wand sah sie eine Leiter, die nach unten führte. Sie schwankte, wollte Hodgins holen, aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
"Ich habe keine Angst. Wovor auch? Ich hab schon ganz andere Sachen getan, als einen Keller zu durchsuchen", flüsterte sie. "Reiß dich zusammen, Temperance." Sie verstand diese Angst in sich einfach nicht. So kannte sie sich nicht. Und von Dingen wie Vorahnung hielt sie nicht viel.   
Langsam kletterte sie die Stufen hinab und kam in einem dunklen Gang an. Der Boden war schmierig und feucht und rechts und links des Flures, der sich vor ihr erstreckte, lagen alte Gefängniszellen. Die Türen waren meist offen.   
"Hier ist es also passiert." Bones spürte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, als sie langsam weiterging und in jede Zelle eine kurzen Blick warf. In einer der Zellen fand sie dann auch das, was sie suchte.  
Rostbraunes, eingetrocknetes Blut auf dem Boden und an den Wänden und neben der Tür lag ein abgetrennter Finger. Vorsichtig tütete Bones das Beweismaterial ein. Sie merkte, wie ihre Hände zitterten. Der Strahl ihrer Taschenlampe hüpfte auf der Wand hin und her. Die Luft hier unten stank bestialisch, ihre Bluse klebte ihr am Körper. Sie wollte hier raus. Raus und Booth anrufen. Die Spurensicherung des FBI könnte hier vielleicht noch etwas finden. Langsam zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche, aber natürlich hatte sie hier unten keinen Empfang.  
Bones merkte, wie die Panik in ihr aufstieg, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie allein sie hier war. Sie atmete inzwischen stoßweise, bekam Platzangst. Es war so dunkel um sie herum, es gab keine Fenster. Es war wie damals… Sie stöhnte auf und erhob sich, um diesen Ort zu verlassen und Booth zu informieren. Er musste her kommen und die Spuren sichern, bevor der Täter etwas verschwinden ließ. Genau deshalb brauchte sie ihn hier. Nicht, weil sie Angst hatte.   
Mit zitternden Händen schob sie ihr gefundenes Beweisstück in die Tasche ihrer leichten Jacke, die sie trug, drehte sich um… und erstarrte. Sie blickte in den Lauf einer Waffe, aber das war nicht mal das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste waren die Augen des Mannes, der die Waffe hielt.   
"Erinnerst du dich an mich?", fragte der Mann und trat einen Schritt auf Bones zu. Sie wich zurück. "Oh ja, du erinnerst dich. Dr. Brennan… die berühmte Anthropologin." Sein Blick wurde finster. "Ich hatte dich damals schon gewarnt, mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Und ich dachte eigentlich, die Warnung wäre ausreichend gewesen. Aber nein… du mischst dich wieder ein."  
Bones wollte etwas sagen, sich irgendwie wehren, weglaufen, aber sie konnte nicht. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war Hodgins, in Gedanken flehte sie jedoch Booth an, ihr zu helfen. Aber Booth war nicht da. Er war unendlich weit weg.   
"Dreh dich rum." Sie blieb stehen. "Ich sagte, du sollst dich umdrehen", zischte er, holte aus und schlug ihr mit dem Kolben der Waffe gegen den Kiefer.   
Mit einem Stöhnen sank sie auf die Knie und kroch zitternd so herum, dass sie die hintere Wand anstarrte. Sie wollte sich hochstemmen, doch der Mann zischte ihr zu, sie solle sitzen bleiben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß sie auf den Knien und lauschte nach hinten. Giorgio drückte ihr die Waffe gegen den Hinterkopf.   
"Keine Sorge, kleine Doktorin. Ich werde dich nicht erschießen. Nicht so. Du weißt ja, dass ich meinen Opfern gern in die Augen sehe. Hier in dieser Zelle sind sie gestorben. Alle." Er nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand und zertrat es.  
"Wieso?", brachte sie zitternd hervor. "Wieso haben Sie sie umgebracht?"  
"Das erzähle ich dir in den nächsten Tagen. Oder Wochen. Oder Monaten." Er lachte dreckig. "Je nachdem, wie lange du durchhältst."   
Bones jagte bei diesen Worten ein Schauer über den Rücken. Der Mann wollte sie nicht umbringen und auch nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte sie festhalten. So wie damals. Nur dieses Mal würde er sie nicht wieder laufen lassen können. Dieses Mal…  
Sie spürte, wie der Druck der Waffe auf ihrem Hinterkopf verschwand. Im selben Moment presste Giorgio ihr ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase. Sie griff instinktiv nach dem Arm, versuchte auf diese Weise, sich zu wehren, aber sie konnte nicht. Die Angst lähmte sie, machte sie langsamer, als sie es sonst war, schwächer. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Arm, rissen seine Haut auf, wo sein Hemd hoch gerutscht war. Der süßliche Duft von dem Tuch vernebelte ihr die Sinne und schickte sie ins Reich der Träume. 

Giorgio Angeles blickte auf die leblose Frau hinab. Ein dunkles Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er sie auf den Bauch rollte und ihr die Arme mit Kabelbindern zusammen band. Dann trug er sein Opfer durch den langen Gang weiter und immer weiter, unter dem Zaun hindurch, eine lang gezogene Kurve entlang und zu einem Ausstieg. Sie landeten in einem alten Schuppen, südlich des Lagers. Man konnte es jedoch von hier aus nicht sehen, da ein riesiger Felsen die Sicht versperrte. Hier legte er sie in eine Holztruhe und verschloss den Deckel.   
"Da drin kannst du schreien, Schätzchen, bis dir die Lunge aus dem Hals hängt. Hören wird dich niemand. Und heute Abend bring ich dich über die Grenze zu deinem neuen Zuhause." Er wuchtete noch einen Sack auf den Deckel, nur zur Sicherheit und kehrte dann schnellstens ins Lager zurück. Nicht, dass noch jemand seinen Geheimgang entdeckte. 

"Hey! Hey Sie da!"  
Giorgio sah sich um und entdeckte den Assistenten seiner Gefangenen. "Ja bitte?", fragte er höflich.   
"Haben Sie Dr. Brennan gesehen?"  
"Nein, tut mir leid." Er sah sich um und zog dabei unauffällig seinen Ärmel über die frischen Kratzspuren. "Ich hab mich ein paar Minuten ausgeruht, aber sagen Sie es bitte nicht weiter."  
Der Mann nickte. "Nein, keine Sorge." Suchend sah er sich um. "Wo steckt sie nur? Ich dachte, ich hätte Sie hier rein gehen sehen." Er warf einen Blick in die Lagerhalle, sah aber nichts Verdächtiges.   
"Soll ich Ihnen suchen helfen?"  
"Das wäre nett. Ich schau mal im Büro bei Briggs nach, vielleicht könnten Sie sich hier draußen umsehen. Sie kennen das Lager besser als ich." Damit ging er.   
"Natürlich kenn ich das Lager. Darum werdet ihr mir auch nie auf die Schliche kommen. Die kleine Doktorin ist es, ja. Aber ihr nicht." Er blickte dem Mann nach, der im Verwaltungsgebäude verschwand. Grinsend machte er einen Rundgang durch das Lager und fragte die Leute, ob sie vielleicht die Anthropologin gesehen hätten. 

Wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war, wusste Bones nicht, aber als sie aufwachte, wünschte sie sich, es wäre länger gewesen. Sie lag in einer engen Holzkiste, die zum Glück zwischen den einzelnen Brettern kleine Schlitze hatte, so dass ein wenig Licht herein fiel. Obwohl sie sich unendlich schwach fühlte, versuchte sie mit den Füßen gegen die Bretter zu treten. Es war sinnlos, wie sie schnell feststellen musste. Die Kiste war sehr stabil und auf dem Deckel lag etwas Schweres. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als ihr umnebelter Geist ein wenig klarer wurde und anfing, Schmerzreize zu senden. Vor allem von ihren gefesselten Handgelenken.   
Sie legte sich ein wenig auf die Seite, was zwar ihrer Schulter nicht so gefiel, aber dafür ihren Armen. Angespannt lauschte sie. Aber nichts war zu hören. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Mann sie hin verschleppt hatte, aber sie wusste eins ganz genau. Sie war nicht mehr im Lager und nur wenige Autominuten von der mexikanischen Grenze entfernt. Diese Kombination war nicht gut für sie. Wenn der Typ es schaffte, sie über die Grenze zu bringen, würde es für die Behörden in Amerika im allgemeinen und Booth im speziellen sehr schwer werden, sie zu finden.   
"Hilfe", rief sie, ein wenig zu zaghaft für ihren eigenen Geschmack. Aber sie hatte eh keine Hoffnung, dass sie jemand hören konnte. So dämlich war dieser Mann einfach nicht. "Hilfe." Dieser Ruf war schon lauter. Vielleicht half ihr ja doch der Zufall. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war und wer sich in die Gegend verirrt haben könnte, in welcher sie gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen und rief ein drittes Mal.   
Ihre Stimme durchdrang die Holzkiste, schwebte hinaus durch das offene Fenster der kleinen Hütte, hinaus über ockerfarbene Ebene hinter dem Lager, wurde leiser und leiser und verlor sich in der frühabendlichen Dämmerung, die sich langsam über das Land legte. 

Zwei Stunden hatte Hodgins nach Bones gesucht. Dann wusste er sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie ging nicht an ihr Handy, um genauer zu sein, es war aus. Niemand hatte sie gesehen, es gab keine Spur von ihr. Alle Wachleute suchten die Frau, sogar einige der Bewohner des Lagers halfen mit, weil Bones ja ihrer Meinung nach für sie und ihre toten Angehörigen arbeitete. Aber niemand fand etwas.   
Hodgins Handy klingelte und er ging ran. Es war Booth. "Bones ist verschwunden."  
Kurz war es still, dann fragte der Agent: "Was?"  
"So undeutlich und schwer verständlich war es doch dieses Mal nicht. Bones ist weg. Wir waren hier im Lager, haben nach dem Finger gesucht. Dabei haben wir uns getrennt und nun ist sie weg."  
"Vielleicht…"  
"Booth, sie ist weg. Ihr Handy ist aus. Ich habe sie seit drei Stunden nicht gesehen. Du kennst sie doch. Sie haut nicht einfach so ab." Hodgins war wirklich nervös. Seine Augen glitten immer wieder über die mittlerweile recht dunkle Landschaft hinter dem Lager.   
"Okay, okay. Bleib in dem Lager. Ich komme hin."  
"Auf keinen Fall. Hier kann ich nichts tun. Ich muss ins Labor zurück. Ihr Verschwinden hat sicher mit dem Fall zu tun. Sie muss auf etwas gestoßen sein, was wir übersehen haben. Ich muss es finden."  
"Hodgins", versuchte Booth, den Mann zu beruhigen. "Bleib im Lager. Ich brauche dich als Verbindungsmann. Mit mir wird da kein Mensch reden."  
Der Mann atmete tief ein und aus und lehnte sich gegen den Zaun. "Okay. Okay. Ich hab mich wieder gefangen. Beeile dich bitte. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache."  
Nach dem Telefonat fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Er hatte ein irrsinnig schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht auf Bones aufgepasst hatte. Aber andererseits hatte sie bis jetzt nie einen Aufpasser gebraucht. Er rief Zack an, der hörbar nervös auf die Nachricht von Bones Verschwinden reagierte und informierte dann Goodman. Als der hörte, dass Booth sich in die Sache eingeschaltet hatte, war er beruhigt.   
"Er findet sie schon. Er hat sie immer gefunden. Hodgins, Sie helfen ihm. Tun Sie, was er sagt und kommen Sie dann ins Jeffersonian zurück. Wir müssen die Arbeit zu Ende bringen. Vielleicht liefert sie Hinweise, die wir bis jetzt noch gar nicht entdeckt haben."  
Zuletzt wählte er die Nummer von Angela, aber sie ging nicht ran und ihr auf die Mailbox sprechen, konnte er nicht. Bones war Angelas beste Freundin und irgendwie war Hodgins froh, dass er sie nicht erreicht hatte.   
"Hey, Mann." Der stellvertretende Leiter der Wachleute kam auf ihn zu. "Sorry, dass wir sie nicht gefunden haben, aber ich hab jetzt Feierabend. Es wird dunkel, da können wir eh nichts machen. Wir suchen morgen früh weiter, sobald die Sonne aufgeht."  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Mister Angeles."   
"Nicht dafür." Er tippte sich leicht gegen seine Mütze und verschwand in Richtung Parkplatz. Hodgins sah dem Auto nach, welches davonfuhr, die staubige Straße Richtung Grenze und dann hinter einem Felsen verschwand. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder in das Verwaltungsgebäude. Hier hatte ihm Briggs ein Zimmer angeboten.

Giorgio lachte. "Oh man, bin ich ein schlechter Mensch. Und lügen kann ich auch noch. Gott hat mir wahrlich keine guten Eigenschaften geschenkt. Aber zumindest nutze ich die schlechten vernünftig." Er bremste und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Mit langen Schritten ging er in die Hütte, riss den Sack von der Holzkiste und öffnete den Deckel. "Hallo, kleine Doktorin." Er grinste, als er ihren ängstlichen Blick sah und packte die Frau an den Armen. Unsanft zog er sie heraus. "Schade, dass du wach bist. Ich habe das Chloroform leider im Lager stehen lassen. Und damit du mir nicht zu viel Theater machst, während fahren…" Er holte aus und schlug ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht.   
Bones Kopf wurde herumgeschleudert. Schmerzen zuckten über ihr Wange. Doch der Mann hörte nicht auf. Immer wieder schlug er mit der Faust zu, bis sie zu Boden ging. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier nahm sie wahr, dass er sie nach draußen trug und in den Kofferraum fallen ließ.   
"Das sollte reichen. Du bist ganz schön zäh, das muss man dir lassen. Pech für dich." Er schlug den Kofferraumdeckel zu. Dann setzte er sich ans Steuer und fuhr los. 

Bones bekam von der Fahrt kaum etwas mit. Sie hörte weit entfernt Stimmen, spanische Worte, die an ihr Ohr drangen. Sie wollte sich bemerkbar machen, aber die Schmerzen raubten ihr jegliche Kraft. Dann war da wieder nur der Motor und die Reifen, die auf dem Weg knirschten. Und irgendwann leiser wurden, als würden sie über Gras fahren. Sie fuhren über eine Wiese, der Wagen holperte durch Schlaglöcher. Einzelne hohe, getrocknete Grashalme kratzte am Unterboden. Und irgendwann hielt das Auto an.   
Der Kofferraumdeckel wurde geöffnet und ihr Entführer zerrte sie aus dem Wagen. Er warf sie sich über die Schulter, wobei er leise aufstöhnte. Vor ihm lag eine Treppe, die direkt in die Wiese hinunter zu führen schien und vor einer schweren Stahltür endete. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein Gang. Ein einfacher, enger, schmuckloser Gang aus Beton. Er mündete in einer Treppe, die zehn Stufen nach unten führte und wieder in einen Gang überging. Dunkelheit umgab die beiden Menschen. Man konnte die Türen, die hier rechts und links abgingen, nicht erkennen. Aber der Mann kannte sich hier aus. Er fand sich blind zurecht.  
Schließlich öffnete der Mann eine Tür und ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen. Er schaltete das Licht mit Hilfe eines Schalters ein, der außerhalb des Raumes lag.   
Bones sah das kleine Zimmer. Kalter, nackter Beton, vielleicht vier Mal drei Meter groß. Boden und Wände waren grau. Eintönig. Über ihr an der vier Meter hohen Decke baumelte eine kleine Glühbirne. Fenster gab es nicht und die Tür war aus massivem Stahl mit einer kleinen Öffnung.   
"Wir sind in einem Srahlenschutzbunker. Hier findet dich keine Sau. Dafür bist du zumindest vor einem Atomkrieg geschützt." Er blickte grinsend auf die Frau hinab. "Du gehörst mir, kleine Doktorin. Ganz allein mir."  
"Warum töten Sie mich nicht einfach?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.   
Er lachte hämisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Das werde ich tun. Sobald du mich auf Knien darum anbettelst, werde ich dir eine Kugeln in deinen Kopf jagen. Aber wir beide wissen ja, wie stolz du bist. Und bis du soweit bist, um um deinen Tod zu betteln, werden wir zwei viel Spaß haben." Bevor er die Tür schloss, sah er sie noch einmal an. "Natürlich meinte ich, dass ich Spaß haben werde. Aber das hat ein brillianter Kopf wie du sicher verstanden." Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und schaltete das Licht aus. 

Bones lauschte ihrem eigenen Atem in der Stille des Raumes, nachdem die Schritte verklungen waren. Sie lag in völliger Dunkelheit, konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts sehen oder hören. Bis auf das Klopfen. Nach ein paar Minuten merkte sie, dass es ihr eigener Herzschlag war. Sie lauschte dem schnellen Schlagen, drückte dabei ihr geschundenes Gesicht auf den kalten Boden. Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert.  
Während es draußen fast 30 Grad heiß gewesen war, herrschten hier drinnen maximal 15 Grad. Die Luft war stickig und trocken. Da sie immer noch durch den Mund atmete, trocknete ihr Hals aus und sie musste husten. Langsam richtete sie sich in eine sitzende Position auf.   
Sie rutschte nach hinten, bis ihr Körper eine Wand berührte. Durch ihre dünne Jacke und die schweißnasse Bluse hindurch spürte sie den kalten Beton. Ihr Immunsystem war immer ziemlich gut gewesen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie hier lange genug durchhielt.   
"Lange genug?", fragte sie in die Stille. Sie erschrak, wie laut die Worte von den Wänden zurück geworfen wurden. "Lange genug, bis Booth kommt", flüsterte sie. "Einfach nur lange genug, bis er mich findet."  
Zum ersten Mal seit der Mann sie in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, konnte sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Einen positiven Gedanken. Booth. Er würde sie retten. Sie saß nicht das erste Mal in der Klemme, aber bisher hatte er sie immer raus geholt. Sie musste einfach nur ihren Teil dazu beitragen und durchhalten. Kämpfen.   
Eine Tür schlug zu. Dann näherten sich Schritte ihrem Gefängnis. Wieso kam er zurück? Was wollte er jetzt schon wieder von ihr? Sie wartete, setzte sich so, dass die Schritte auf sie zu kamen und wurde eine Minute später vom Strahlen der Glühbirne über ihr fast geblendet. Hastig kniff sie die Augen zusammen.   
"Knie dich auf den Boden, Stirn ganz tief nach unten. Ich befrei dich von den Fesseln, aber wenn du Ärger machst, kleine Doktorin, dann brech ich dir sämtliche Knochen im Leib."  
Sie tat es. Hier kam sie nicht raus, wenn sie diesen Mann nicht völlig außer Gefecht setzen konnte und dazu reichte ihre Kraft im Moment nicht aus. Die Stirn auf den Boden gepresst, saß sie da und fühlte, wie er sich über sie beugte.   
"So saßen die Mädchen auch da, wenn ich sie…" Er lachte und schnitt ihre Fesseln durch. Dann nahm er das kleine Stück Plastik an sich. "Da ist eine Vertiefung in der Wand. Du wirst sie schon finden. Drück drauf, dann gleitet eine Tür auf. Da drin ist ein Bad. Eine Toilette, eine Rolle Papier steht daneben. Sei sparsam. Ein Waschbecken ist auch drin, aber du solltest das Wasser besser nicht trinken. Es ist mit Düngemitteln verseucht. Es bringt dich nicht um, aber… Naja, du bist die Wissenschaftlerin. Waschen kannst du dich damit ein wenig." Er drückte ihr die Hand in den Nacken. "Und, höre ich ein Dankeschön?"  
"Danke", keuchte sie leise.   
"Geht doch." Er stand auf. "Bleib ja unten." Rückwärts ging er zur Tür.   
"Bitte", nuschelte sie leise. Seine Schritte verstummten. "Darf ich es behalten?"  
Er schien irritiert. "Was behalten?"  
"Der Kabelbinder."  
Giorgio zog das kleine Plastikbändchen aus seiner Tasche und blickte darauf. Damit konnte sie nichts anstellen. "Du brauchst was zu tun, mmm? Hast Angst, dass du durchdrehst?"  
"Ja", gab sie zu. Es landete neben ihr auf dem Boden.  
Das Licht ging wieder aus. "Wir sehen uns." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.   
Bones richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich über ihre tauben Handgelenke. Schnell tastete sie nach dem Kabelbinder und steckte ihn ein. Zu der Tüte mit dem Knochen von Dira. Diese beiden Dinge waren das einzige, was sie hatte. Aber tief in sich wusste sie, dass das besser war als nichts.   
Sie stand langsam auf und tastete die Wände ab. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde fand sie den kleinen Knopf. Neben ihr öffnete sich zischend die Wand. Sie tastete alles ab, aber hier bot sich keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sie fand die Metallschale, die das Waschbecken darstellte und auch die Toilette. Sie war dankbar für diesen Komfort. Wenn man nichts hatte, war ein eigens Bad schon fast Luxus. Vorsichtig und unter Schmerzen wusch sie sich das Blut vom Gesicht, wobei sie ihren Jackenärmel als Lappen zweckentfremdete.   
Als sie damit halbwegs fertig war, ging sie wieder aus dem Raum hinaus, schloss die Tür und schob sich an der Wand entlang bis zu einer Ecke des Raumes, gegenüber der Eingangstür. Noch funktionierte ihr Orientierungssinn, da war sie sich sicher. Sie ließ sich an der glatten Wand nach unten rutschen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den kalten Beton und zog die Beine dicht an den Körper. Sie schlang die Arme darum und legte das Kinn auf ihre Knie.   
Was Hodgins wohl gerade tat? Er hatte sicher längst bemerkt, dass sie weg war. Also würde er sie suchen. Und sicher hatte er bereits im Jeffersonian Bescheid gesagt und auch beim FBI. Booth würde also morgen da sein. Nur ein paar Kilometer entfernt. Und er würde mit Giorgio über sie reden. Vielleicht verriet der Mann sich. Sie erschrak. Das erste Mal hatte sie ihn gedanklich beim Namen genannt. Sie war erstaunt, wie schnell die Angst sie weich kochte. Da gab er ihr ein Bad und ihre Bewegungsfreiheit und aus EINEM MANN wurde Giorgio. Sie schluckte hart, unsicher darüber, ob es so klug war, ihr eigenes Verhalten zu analysieren.   
Nach einer Weile setzte sie sich etwas bequemer hin, gähnte und schloss müde die Augen. Es war spät abends, laut ihrer inneren Uhr. Hier raus kam sie nicht. Die Tür hatte innen keinen Griff, das hatte sie gesehen. Wo mal eine Klinke gewesen war, befand sich eine angeschweißte Metallplatte. Mit bloßen Händen konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Also konnte sie auch ihre Kräfte sparen. 

Booth befand sich auf dem Weg ins Lager und inzwischen war er richtig nervös. War ihm die Nachricht von Bones Verschwinden im ersten Moment gar nicht so dramatisch vorgekommen, hatte er auf dem Flug angefangen, sich Gedanken zu machen. Es kam zwar vor, dass sie über ihre Arbeit hin die Zeit vergaß, aber sechs Stunden lang? Irgendwann musste sie doch jemand finden, wenn sie noch in dem Lager war. So viele Möglichkeiten, einen Menschen dort zu verstecken, gab es nicht. Und dann war da ja auch noch den Killer. Ein Mann, der Frauen und Mädchen verschleppte, vergewaltigte und umbrachte. Und spätestens bei dem Gedanken, bekam er richtig Angst. Was war, wenn Bones wirklich etwas gefunden hatte? Sie wollte den Finger suchen, das war ihm schon klar. Einen anderen Grund, so schnell in das Lager zurück zu kehren, hatte sie nicht. Was war, wenn sie den Finger gefunden hatte? Am Ort des eigentlichen Verbrechens? Was war, wenn sie dort auf den Killer gestoßen war?   
Mittlerweile saß er in einem Mietwagen und befand sich nur noch wenige Meter von dem Lager entfernt. "Wenn du Mistkerl ihr etwas getan hast, nehm ich dich auseinander", schwor er dem eventuellen Entführer seiner Kollegin. Kollegin? Bones war eine Freundin. Sie war eine sehr gute Freundin und er musste sie retten. "Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du hierher fliegst, verdammt noch mal." Er schlug auf das Lenkrad. Vor ihm tauchte ein Hinweisschild auf und zwang ihn, seine Geschwindigkeit zu verringern. Wachleute standen an einem Tor und winkten ihm zu. Er ließ die Scheibe runter. "Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. Ich muss mit dem Lagerleiter sprechen."   
Die Männer sahen sich den Ausweis an. "Durch das Tor durch, links das große Haus. Briggs sitzt im ersten Stock, linker Gang, dritte Tür rechts."  
Booth nickte und fuhr weiter, als das Tor geöffnet wurde. Er sah Menschen vor den Steinhäusern stehen. Sie diskutierten aufgeregt miteinander. Als sie ihn sahen, nahmen sie eine Abwehrhaltung ein.   
"Hab ich irgendwo FBI auf dem Auto stehen?", murmelte er. Die Leute wussten genau, wer er war. Sie konnten es fühlen. Vor einem Haus stand Hodgins und kam auf den Wagen zu gerannt, als er Booth darin erkannte.   
"Endlich", sagte er aufgeregt. Seine Augen funkelte. "Wir haben immer noch keine Spur. Die Wachen suchen sie, aber jetzt ist es zu dunkel. Sie wollen morgen weiter machen."  
"Die haben das Lager doch sicher schon auf den Kopf gestellt", sagte Booth und stieg aus. "Wo wollen die denn noch suchen?"  
Hodgins wirkte ziemlich verzweifelt. "Ich weiß es nicht. Deshalb habe ich dich ja angerufen."  
"Wieso hat Bones das nicht getan? Wieso hat sie mich nicht informiert, dass ihr noch mal hierher wollt?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie meinte was von, du hättest zu viel zu tun, aber irgendwie… Sie war so seltsam, seit wir hier waren. Ich weiß nicht, was vor ein paar Tagen passiert ist und ich weiß nicht, warum sie unbedingt allein her wollte. Sie hat auch Angela nichts gesagt."  
'Ausgerechnet uns beiden', dachte er. Booth nahm sich vor, sich mal ganz dringend mit Angela zu unterhalten. Aber vorher wollte er mit dem Lagerleiter sprechen. Das Problem waren die Bewohner des Lagers. Sie hatten sich nämlich jetzt dem Auto genähert und sahen ihn sehr misstrauisch an.   
"Was wollen die Bullen hier? Sie sind doch ein Bulle, oder?"  
"Er ist vom FBI", sagte Hodgins. "Aber er ist nicht wegen euch hier. Sondern wegen Dr. Brennan."  
"Bloß weil die ein paar Stunden verschwunden ist?" Der Mann lachte. "Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen."  
"Weißt du was über ihr Verschwinden?" Booth ging auf den Mann zu. "Weiß irgendjemand was?" Schweigen. "Jetzt hört mir mal genau zu. Ihr seid mir völlig egal. Natürlich will auch ich den Killer fangen, der hier herum läuft, aber dafür brauche ich erst mal die Ergebnisse von Dr. Brennan. Sie ist die beste. Und ohne sie, wird es sehr schwer."  
"Ist sie eine Kollegin von Ihnen", fragte eine alte Frau. Die Männer wichen ein Stück zurück und ließen sie respektvoll hindurch.   
"Temperance ist… sie ist meine Freundin." Er sah Hodgins Blick, hatte aber weder Lust, mit ihm noch mit den Leuten hier darüber zu reden, dass es zwischen Freundin und Freundin einen Unterschied gab. "Sie ist ein sehr wichtiger Mensch für mich, deshalb bin ich sofort nach ihrem Verschwinden hierher gekommen. Ohne das Wissen meiner Vorgesetzten, ohne ihre Erlaubnis."  
Die Frau nickte und trat vor ihn. "Dr. Brennan ist seit dem Nachmittag verschwunden. Einige der Männer haben mitgesucht, aber es gibt keine Spur von ihr. Wir denken, dass der Killer sie hat. Es tut mir leid." Sie senkte den Blick und ging. Auch die Männer verschwanden wieder.   
"Wenn der Typ sie hat…"  
"Halt den Mund, Hodgins, okay?", fuhr Booth ihn an. "Sie lebt und wir werden sie finden." Damit ging er mit großen Schritten auf das Büro von Thomas Briggs zu. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er hinein. "Mein Name ist Seeley Booth. Ich bin vom FBI. Der Fall mit dem Killer hier ist mein Fall, aber ich wollte eigentlich auf die Ergebnisse von Dr. Brennan warten. Jetzt, nach ihrem Verschwinden, werde ich mit meinen Ermittlungen eher anfangen."  
Der Mann, der in seinem Schreibtischstuhl eingenickt war, schreckte hoch. "Was? Wie? Ähm… Thomas Briggs. Es tut mir leid, dass Dr. Brennan verschwunden ist. Wir können uns das nicht erklären."  
"Haben Sie irgendeine Spur?"  
"Nein. Die Suche wurde von meinem Stellvertreter gleitet."  
"Diesem Giorgio Angeles? Mit dem habe ich ein paar Wörtchen zu reden."  
Jetzt war Briggs wach. "Hören Sie, Agent Booth. Der Mann mag eine nicht ganz saubere Vergangenheit haben, aber er ist gut in seinem Job. Ich brauche hier keine Weicheier, die würden keine zwei Tage durchhalten."  
"Er war bei den Todesschwadronen in seiner Heimat. Und er hat hier bei dem Aufstand ein sechsjähriges Mädchen erschossen. "  
"Er sagte, es sei ein Unfall. Er wurde sogar selber verletzt, durch die Kugel eines Kollegen. Ich habe hier 50 Wachleute für 500 Lagerbewohner. Wir mussten schnell und hart durchgreifen, sonst hätte es noch mehr Tote gegeben."  
Booth sah den Mann böse an. "Klären Sie das mit Ihren Vorgesetzten. Eigentlich ist es mir im Moment scheißegal. Ich will Bones finden und dann kümmern wir uns um den Killer."  
"Bones?"  
"Dr. Brennan. Es ist ihr… Spitzname."  
"Passend. Aber Sie können hier im Dunkeln nichts machen. Die meisten Lagerbewohner schätzen Dr. Brennan, weil sie versprochen hat, ihnen ihre Angehörigen zu bringen. Solange Sie sie also suchen, brauchen Sie sich hier keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Leute werden Ihnen helfen. Aber jetzt im Dunkeln bringt es nichts. So gut ausgeleuchtete ist das Lager nicht. Gehen Sie hoch in den zweiten Stock. Ganz hinten links, das Zimmer ist noch frei. Da steht ein Bett. Legen Sie sich hin und schlafen Sie und morgen können Sie mit Giorgio reden. Dr. Hodgins hat das Zimmer neben Ihnen."  
Booth presste die Lippen zusammen. Er wollte das Lager auf den Kopf stellen, aber das würde wahrscheinlich nichts bringen. Der Mann vor ihm hatte Recht. "Okay. Ich gehe hoch und lege mich hin. Wecken Sie mich bitte, wenn Ihr Stellvertreter hier ist."  
"Natürlich, Agent Booth."  
Booth verließ den Raum und traf auf Hodgins. "Tut mir leid wegen eben."  
"Vergiss es. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen."  
"Morgen früh rufe ich in Washington an und bitte offiziell um die Erlaubnis, hier ermitteln zu dürfen. Du kannst dann wieder nach Washington fliegen. Wahrscheinlich komme ich mit."  
"Aber…"  
Booth stieg die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. "Hodgins, was soll ich tun? Ich werde mich hier morgen umsehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr finde als die Menschen, die sich hier auskennen. Oder als du. Bones hat etwas entdeckt, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich sehe nicht, was sie sieht. Sie ist besser in solchen Dingen. Ich brauche euch. Euer ganzes Team. Wir müssen wahrscheinlich den Fall klären, um Bones zu finden. Wir brauchen den Mörder."  
"Du denkst also auch, dass er sie hat."   
Booth blieb vor seinem Zimmer stehen und blickte Hodgins an. "Ich will es nicht glauben, denn der Typ ist ein Sadist. Wenn ich mir vorstelle…"  
"Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen."   
"Quatsch", murmelte Booth, obwohl auch er sich Vorwürfe machte. "Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf und wir werden jetzt versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen und morgen eben diesen Kopf zu retten. Bones ist stark, sie hält schon durch, bis wir sie finden."  
Hodgins wirkte ein wenig aufgemunterter. Er nickte. "Booth. Ich will ein Versprechen von dir."  
"Welches?"  
"Wenn die Spur wieder hierher führt oder wenn irgendetwas dich aus Washington raus treibt auf der Suche nach Bones, dann nimmst du mich mit."  
Er überlegte, nickte dann aber. "Klar. Ein wenig Rückendeckung ist nie verkehrt."   
Hodgins reichte ihm die Hand. "Versprochen?"  
"Versprochen, Blinzler." Booth lächelte. "Wir finden Bones und ihren Entführer."  
"Und dann gnade ihm Gott."  
Booth nickte. "Der kann ihm dann auch nicht mehr helfen."

"Mr. Angeles, laut Angaben meiner Behörde waren Sie Polizeichef…"  
"Ich weiß, wo ich war und ich weiß, was ich getan habe, Agent Booth. Und Sie wissen, dass wir die Waffen, Gelder und die Erlaubnis von Mitgliedern der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten bekamen. Wir haben Zivilisten getötet, ja. Und Ihrer Regierung hat meiner Regierung das Geld gegeben, um uns zu bezahlen."  
Booth presste hart die Lippen zusammen. "Was halten Sie von den Menschen hier?"  
"Alles arme Schweine. Wenn man, wie ich, einen amerikanischen Pass hat, hat man Glück. Sie haben kein Glück und die meisten werden wieder abgeschoben werden. Da sie das auch wissen, werden sie mit der Zeit ein wenig unruhig." Giorgio zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und ja, dann muss man auch mal hart durchgreifen." Er blickte den Mann vor sich an. Booth mochte diesen Blick nicht. Er war abschätzend und eiskalt. "Aber deshalb sind Sie doch nicht hier, meinte Briggs. Sie suchen diese Frau aus Washington. Diese Doktorin."  
"Richtig. Dr. Brennan. Sie ist, wie Sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben, verschwunden."  
"Natürlich habe ich das mitbekommen, Agent Booth. Ich habe gestern zusammen mit meinen Männern das ganze Lager abgesucht, aber sie ist nicht hier. Wenn Sie wollen, sehen Sie sich um. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, wo wir noch suchen sollen."  
"Ich werde mich umsehen", drohte Booth. "Gründlich. Und wir werden auch heraus finden, wer die Frauen umgebracht hat. Und wenn Sie oder Ihre Leute da die Finger drin haben, sind Sie dran, Mann."  
Giorgio hob lachend beide Hände. "Wenn Sie Beweise haben, verhaften Sie mich. Bis dahin lassen Sie mich bitte meine Arbeit machen. Wir müssen eine Anthropologin finden, die hier verschwunden ist." Damit stand er auf und verließ das Büro.   
Hodgins kam herein. "Und? Weiß er was? Ich mag den nicht."  
"Ich mag ihn auch nicht. Er ist ein Killer und eiskalt. Aber ob er mit den ermordeten Frauen zu tun hat oder mit Bones Verschwinden…" Booth schwieg.   
"Was sagt dein Gefühl?"  
"Seit wann interessiert dich, was mein Gefühl sagt?"  
"Seit es um Bones geht."  
Booth sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. "Er hat sie, das sagt mir mein Gefühl. Er hat sie und er spielt mit uns. Und was mich am meisten stört ist, dass er es nicht eilig zu haben scheint."  
Besorgt sahen die beiden Männer sich an. Da das allerdings nicht weiter half, schauten sie sich zusammen noch einmal im Lager um. Stundenlang suchten sie nach Hinweisen, befragten Bewohner. Aber es gab einfach keinen Hinweis. Booth wollte jedoch nicht aufgeben. Er suchte weiter, bis es dunkel wurde und bat Briggs um einen weiteren Tag.   
"Hören Sie, Agent Booth. Reißen Sie meinetwegen die Häuser ab, wenn Sie sie danach wieder aufbauen. Ich will auch nicht, dass es heißt, dass hier Menschen verschwinden. Ermitteln Sie, soviel Sie wollen. Ich werde sie voll und ganz unterstützen."  
Booth glaubte dem Mann. Er war unglaublich naiv in seinen Augen, aber er hatte mit den Morden und mit Bones Verschwinden nichts zu tun. Er wollte nur, dass alles aufgeklärt wurde und sein Job dann wieder so ruhig verlief, wie er es seit Jahren gewöhnt war. 

Ruhe war das letzte, was Bones sich wünschte. Denn während Booth das Lager auf den Kopf stellt, hatte sie nichts zu tun. Sie war nach einigen Stunden Schlaf relativ erholt aufgewacht. Allerdings fror sie ziemlich, was hauptsächlich an dem kalten Fußboden lag. Und sie hatte furchtbaren Durst und Hunger. An das Wasser im Bad traute sie sich nach der Warnung ihres Entführers nicht heran. Also saß sie in ihrer Ecke und wartete. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. Doch nichts geschah. Niemand kam. Sie war einfach allein.   
Irgendwann wurde die Stille unerträglich. Sie drückte auf ihren Kopf, verursachte regelrechte Kopfschmerzen, stach in ihren Ohren. Sie schlug leicht mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.   
"Ruhig, Temperance", wispert sie. "Bleib ruhig." Langsam stand sie auf und fing an, sich an der Wand entlang zu tasten. Immer wieder lief sie im Kreis herum, bis sie endlich warme Füße hatte und nicht mehr fror. Dabei wiederholte sie in Gedanken immer wieder ein Gedicht, welches sie vor vielen Jahren von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte.   
Das funktionierte auch ein paar Stunden. Sie fühlte mit der Zeit, wie ihr Körper matter wurde. Lag es am Laufen oder war schon wieder ein Tag herum. Sie hatte bereits jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie lief schneller. Hatte dadurch das Gefühl, der Raum würde kleiner werden. Ihr Atem ging keuchender.   
"Ich will hier raus, ich will hier raus, ich will hier raus…", murmelte sie immer wieder. Ihre trockene Zunge klebte an ihrem Gaumen. Mit voller Kraft schlug sie gegen die Metalltür und sank mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden. "Lass mich hier raus", wimmerte sie in einem Anfall von Panik. "Lass mich doch endlich hier raus." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und tropften auf den kalten Boden. Die Tür blieb zu. Der Bunker war jetzt wieder so still wie eh und je. 

Auch ein zweiter Tag des Suchens brachte nichts. Booth hatte sich die Lagerhäuser angesehen, aber da er hier nichts zu finden glaubte, fand er auch nichts. Er stand eine Weile bei einigen alten Säcken herum, aber dann rief Hodgins ihn raus.   
"Dr. Goodman und Cam sind am Telefon. Sie wollen wissen, ob es was Neues gibt."  
"Nein, es gibt nichts Neues. Wir kommen nach Hause." Er hatte das Gefühl, an diesen Worten ersticken zu müssen.   
"Wir haben aber hier auch nichts Neues." Zack klang hörbar unzufrieden.   
"Wir sollten uns noch einmal zusammensetzen und alles durchsprechen. Bones muss hier etwas gefunden haben und wir müssen es auch finden."  
"Einverstanden", sagte Cam. Sie sprach mit ihrem Vorgänger, der sie die letzten Tage vertreten hatte, weil sie zu einem Gerichtstermin nach Europa gemusst hatte. "Die Tickets liegen Flughafen."  
Hodgins schaltete das Handy aus. "Sie haben Angela immer noch nicht erreicht. Wieso taucht sie jedes Mal unter, wenn sie sich erholen muss?"  
"Weil sie das nun mal so macht. Du kennst sie doch." Er seufzte. "Komm, packen wir unsere Sachen und fliegen zurück nach Washington. Ich dreh hier noch durch und fange sonst wirklich an, die Häuser abzureißen." Er schlug gegen die Mauer des Lagerhauses mit der versteckten Metalltür. "Und mit dem hier fange ich an."

Dunkelheit, Einsamkeit, Stille. Ein Aufflammen von Mut und Zuversicht, abgelöst von Kälte, Angst und Durst. Bones durchlief ein Wechselbad der Gefühle und einzig ihr unbedingter Glaube an eine baldige Rettung durch Booth hielt sie davon ab, vollkommen in Panik zu verfallen. Irgendwann war sie vom Laufen so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Irgendwo an einer Wand.   
Als sie aufwachte, blickte sie in die Mündung der Waffe ihres Entführers. Erschrocken wich sie zurück, blinzelt immer wieder, denn das schwache Licht der Glühbirne kam ihr unerträglich hell vor und trieb ihr die Tränen in ihre brennenden Augen.   
"Guten Morgen, kleine Doktorin. Gut geschlafen?"  
Bones leckte sich über die Lippen, die aufgesprungen waren und an einigen Stellen bluteten. "Durst", brachte sie hervor.   
"Du glaubst mir also, dass das Wasser hier verunreinigt ist. Ich bin erstaunt. Aber es war verdammt klug von dir." Er zog eine kleine Wasserflasche aus seiner Jackentasche hervor und drehte sie in der Hand. "Agent Booth war im Lager." Sie horchte auf. Booth war da. Er suchte sie. "Und er ist wieder weg. Weil er nichts gefunden hat." Ein Lachen erklang aus dem Mund des Mannes, während er ihr die Flasche vor die Füße warf.   
Der Satz war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er war wieder weg. Bones brach innerlich zusammen, aber sie wollte es ihm nicht zeigen. "Er kommt wieder", sagte sie und griff nach der Flasche.   
Der Mann stellte seinen Fuß fest auf ihr Handgelenk. "Glaubst du das wirklich?"  
"Ja." Sie schrie auf, als er den Druck verstärkte. "Er gibt nie auf." Der Fuß verschwand. Sie nahm die Flasche, kroch zurück in die Ecke, weg von der Tür. Gierig trank sie.   
"Trink nicht so viel. Sei sparsam, kleine Doktorin. Du bekommst nur genug, um zu überleben. Warum, ist dir sicher klar."  
"Sie wollen mich schwächen."  
"Sehr gut. Eins mit Sternchen." Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Als er sah, wie sie die Flasche hastig zuschraubte und hinter sich verbarg, lachte er. "Oh, keine Sorge, ich nehme es dir nicht weg."   
Bones kauerte sich immer mehr zusammen. Der Mann stand direkt über ihr. "Lassen Sie mich raus, bitte." Sie wusste, wie sinnlos das Flehen war, aber sie musste es einfach los werden.  
"Okay, den Versuch war es wert. Aber hey, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich." Er richtete die Waffe nach unten auf ihre Stirn, drückte sie hart gegen ihren Kopf.   
Bones schluckte. Er würde nicht schießen, das wusste sie. Und trotzdem machte ihr die Situation Angst.   
"Schau mich an."  
Sie tat es. Blickte hoch, ihm genau in die Augen. Er musste ihre Angst sehen, ihre Tränen. Es war das, was er wollte. Als er die Waffe zufrieden wegnahm und sich grinsend umdrehte, fühlte sie sich schmutzig. Aber das war egal, sie hatte Wasser bekommen.  
"Hast du eine Allergie gegen irgend ein Lebensmittel? Oder brauchst du Medikamente?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut. Wir sehen uns, kleine Doktorin." Er warf ihr noch ein Röhrchen zu und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Das Licht ließ er brennen.   
Bones sah sich die Tabletten an, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Es war ein Vitaminpräparat mit Spurenelementen. Sie nahm eine der Pillen und spülte sie hinter. Er wollte, dass sie möglichst gesund blieb. Sie war sein Spielzeug und er hatte gerade erst angefangen, sich daran zu erfreuen. Wieder stieg Panik in ihr auf. Es würde ihm nicht mehr lange genügen, ihr nur Angst zu machen. Und dass er vor Gewalt nicht zurück schreckte, hatte sie schon deutlich zu spüren bekommen.   
Langsam stand sie auf und ging in das kleine Bad. Das Metall und die Toilette waren aus einem glänzenden, spiegelnden Metall. Sie blickte in das Waschbecken und erschrak. Ihr Gesicht war voller Blut. Sie hatte es durch ihre Waschaktion mehr verschmiert als entfernt. Vorsichtig holte sie das nach.   
"Du musst durchhalten", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild. "Er rettet uns." Sie hielt verwirrt inne. "Mich, meinte ich."  
Als sie fertig war, trat sie wieder nach draußen. Die Zeit in der Dunkelheit war schlimm gewesen, aber jetzt im Licht, wo sie ihr Gefängnis in Ruhe betrachten konnte, merkte sie, dass manchmal Nichtwissen doch besser war. Dieses eintönige Grau war unerträglich. Die Wände waren so glatt, es gab keine Steinchen, keine Risse, nichts. Gar nichts. Nur die Tür mit dem schwarzen Quadrat. Es kam ihr vor wie ein dunkles Auge. Ein Auge, welches sie anstarrte.   
Oder waren es zwei Augen? Stand er draußen im Gang und beobachtete sie? Weidete er sich an ihrer Angst? Sie kroch an die Wand neben der Tür, in dem Versuch, dem eingebildeten oder realen Blick möglichst entgehen zu können und blickte ängstlich hinauf. Ihre Augen fixierten das Loch, ließen es immer größer und dunkler, immer bedrohlicher erscheinen, je länger sie hinsah.   
Plötzlich schoss ein Arm durch das Guckloch, die Hand griff in ihre Richtung.   
Bones hatte in Panik aufgeschrieen und war hoch gesprungen. Sie rannte zur anderen Wand und sank zitternd daran herab.   
"Buuuuuhuuuuuuuuuu", machte Giorgio und trat hart gegen das Metall. Dann erklang ein dunkles Lachen. Schritte entfernten sich und nach einer Minute schlug weit entfernt eine Tür zu.   
Bones hockte zitternd und mit aufgerissenen Augen in der Ecke des Raumes und starrte zur Tür. Sie hatte sich so erschrocken, dass ihr Herz gefühlt für Sekunden stehen geblieben war. Jetzt schlug es dafür doppelt so schnell wie normal. Sie schluchzte auf, als die Anspannung aus ihr wich. Die Hände vors Gesicht gepresst, saß sie da und weinte. 

Die Zeit verging mit Nachforschungen, Besprechungen, Sitzungen. Booth hatte seit Bones Verschwinden kaum mehr eine Nacht richtig geschlafen und dementsprechend reizbar war er auch. Immer wieder trieb er Hodgins und Zack an, die genauso müde und entnervt zurückgifteten. Allerdings blieb der Wutpegel auf einem Niveau, so dass sich keiner der Vorgesetzten gezwungen sah, einzugreifen.   
"Wo sind die Männer?", brummte Hodgins. "Ich glaube immer mehr, dass die Frage wichtig ist. Die direkten Angehörigen der ermordeten Frauen und Mädchen sind alle verschwunden. Wo sind sie?"  
"Kein Ahnung." Booth hockte auf dem Sofa in Bones Büro und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Dieses Büro war seit dem Verschwinden der Besitzerin eine Art Pilgerstätte geworden für die zwei Laboranten und den FBI-Agenten. Und es war ein Ort des Friedens. Hier drin stritten sie sich nicht. Hier drin herrschte Ruhe und Konzentration.   
"Sie ist schon eine Woche weg. Und wo zum Teufel steckt Angela, wenn man sie mal braucht?"  
"Wenn man mich braucht, bin ich immer zur Stelle", flötete die eben erwähnte fröhlich und schwebte in den Raum. "Hallo, Jungs. Wie geht´s euch? Wo ist Bones?" Die drei starrten sie entgeistert an. "Was ist? Ich hatte doch nur ein paar Tage Urlaub. So sehr habe ich mich nun wirklich nicht verändert. Vielleicht bin ich ein wenig braun geworden, aber sonst." Sie grinste.   
"Geht ihr bitte mal raus." Booth sah Zack und Hodgins an. Sie schwiegen, erhoben sich und verließen den Raum.   
"Okay", sagte Angela. "Was geht hier vor? Wo ist Bones?"  
"Setz dich bitte mal hin", sagte Booth und drückte sie sanft auf das Sofa. "Angela…"   
"Ich will nicht sitzen", sagte sie und streifte seine Hände ab. Sie sprang auf. "Wo ist Tempe?"  
"Sie ist verschwunden. Seit einer Woche. Wir haben versucht, dich zu erreichen, aber niemand wusste, wo du bist."  
"Was?" Völlig geschockt blickte die Frau Booth an. "Seit einer Woche? Wieso? Wo? Warum?"  
Wieder drückte Booth sie auf das Sofa. "Sie ist mit Hodgins noch mal in das Lager gefahren."  
"Was?" Wieder sprang sie hoch und dieses Mal ließ Booth sie laufen. "Wieso das? Wieso ohne dich?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich hätte sie begleitet, bestimmt. Wir wollten da noch mal gemeinsam hin, aber es hat ihr wohl zu lange gedauert, oder was weiß ich." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Sie wollte den Finger suchen und war plötzlich weg."  
"Nein, nein. Sie wäre doch nicht allein… Er ist doch da… Ich verstehe das nicht…"  
Booth wurde hellhörig. "Moment, Angela. Du weißt, warum sie so komisch drauf war?"  
Sie nickte hastig. Dann stockte sie. Bones hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, zu schweigen. Aber warum eigentlich? Weil sie sich ihren Ängsten mal wieder allein stellen wollte. Wütend schlug die Frau mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. "Du stures Weib", schimpfte sie auf ihre Freundin. "Booth", sagte sie eindringlich. "Bones hatte Angst. Sie hatte panische Angst vor einem Mann in dem Lager. Ein Typ, den sie aus El Salvador kannte. Er war da wohl Soldat oder so."  
"Ja, der stellvertretende Lagerleiter. Unsympathischer Typ."  
"Er hat Bones in El Salvador drei Tage in einer dunklen Zelle gefangen gehalten und ihr immer wieder damit gedroht, sie zu erschießen und ihre Leiche in einen Brunnen zu werfen, wo niemand sie je finden würde."  
"Wie bitte?", fragte er wesentlich lauter als notwendig. "Sie wusste, dass der Kerl da herum rennt und fährt allein wieder hin? Wieso?"  
"Weil sie sich selber beweisen wollte, dass sie es schafft."  
Booth sank auf die Couch. "Er hat sie. Er hat sie wieder. Angela, was hat der Typ ihr angetan?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht und habe nicht genau gefragt. Aber als sie mir von dem Vorfall damals erzählt hat, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Booth, du kennst sie. Sie ist stark und steckt eine Menge weg. Aber vor diesem Mann hatte sie auch nach all den Jahren noch Angst." Sie kniete sich vor ihn. "Bitte, Booth, finde sie. Bitte."  
Er nahm ihre Hände, die auf seinen Knien ruhten, in die seinen. "Natürlich finde ich sie. Aber wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte…" Hart presste er die Lippen zusammen.   
"Er wird ihr weh tun, nicht wahr?"   
Vorsichtig zog er die schluchzende Frau auf die Couch und in seine Arme. "Ich denke, ja. Aber sie ist stark, das hast du selber gesagt. Sie wird durchhalten."  
"Sie glaubt an dich, Booth. Sie hoffte darauf, dass du sie findest, das weißt du."  
Der Agent nickte. In seinem Magen breitete sich ein schwerer Kloß aus. Der Druck, den Angela auf ihn ausübte, wirkte hervorragend. Hatte er seine Ängste bis jetzt gut verbergen können, brachen sie nun mit Macht an die Oberfläche. Er spürte, wie er anfing zu zittern.   
Cam kam ins Büro gerannt. "Booth. Dein Chef hat angerufen. Du sollst sofort zu ihm kommen."  
"Tut mir leid, Angela, aber…"  
"Geh", sagte sie drängend. "Los, geh schon."  
Er rannte aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Gebäude, sprang in seinen Wagen und raste, alle Regeln und Gesetze missachtend, durch die Stadt. Im Zimmer seines Vorgesetzten traf er auf einen Agenten, mit dem er an dem Fall der Drogendealer gearbeitet hatte.   
"Agent Stone? Ich bin im Moment an einem anderen Fall dran, tut mir leid."  
"Ich weiß, Booth. Darum bin ich hier. Wir haben einen Mann verhaftet, den ihr sucht." Verwirrt blickte Booth den Kollegen an und ließ sich von ihm den Hefter geben, in dem ein paar Bilder waren. Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf. 

"Hallo, meine kleine Doktorin."  
Bones zitterte, allein schon beim Klang der Stimme. Sie hörte die Tür aufgehen und kroch noch mehr in die Ecke, in der sie saß. Über ihren Kopf hatte sie die Jacke gelegt, um so ein wenig das Licht dämpfen zu können, was mittlerweile eine Qual war. Sie hatten kaum geschlafen, in den ganzen Stunden oder Tagen, die es gebrannt hatte. Und der Schock, den ihr Entführer ihr vor seinem Weggang versetzt hatte, saß extrem tief. Sie hatte es kaum gewagt, auch nur ein einziges Mal in Richtung Tür zu sehen und es war eine Qual für sie gewesen, beim Gang ins Bad daran vorbei gehen zu müssen.   
Die Jacke wurde weggezogen. Giorgio stand über ihr. Er befahl ihr, aufzustehen und ihn anzusehen. Er hatte wieder eine Flasche Wasser dabei, die er auf den Boden stellte. Seine Augen musterten sie.  
"Ich brauch ein Foto von dir. Nur zur Vorsicht, weißt du. Falls die Bullen mich wegen der Morde drankriegen. Dann geh ich mit dem Foto von dir zu diesem Agenten, zeig es ihm und schon bin ich wieder bei dir, meine kleine Doktorin."  
Sie schwieg. Er hatte Recht. Booth würde ihn laufen lassen, in der Hoffnung, ihm folgen zu können. Und er würde dafür nicht nur seine Karriere riskieren. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie die Faust nicht sah, die auf sie zu kam. Der Schlag traf sie gegen das Kinn und ließ sie taumeln.   
"Bleib stehen. Komm. Das nimmst du doch locker hin."  
Wieder schlug er zu, immer wieder. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut über das Gesicht lief, vor allem nach dem letzten Schlag, der ihren Kopf so herumgeschleudert hatte, dass sie mit der Schläfe gegen die Wand geprallt war. Sie sah doppelt und ihr war schlecht. Wie gern hätte sie sich gewehrt, nur ein einziges Mal zurück geschlagen. Aber dann wäre ihr Leben verwirkt gewesen. Noch wollte der Mann nur spielen und solange sie still hielt und litt, hatte er seinen Spaß. Solange er Spaß hatte, blieb sie am Leben.   
"Jetzt siehst du gut aus, kleine Doktorin. Setz dich in deine Ecke und schau schön in die Kamera. Schön ängstlich."  
Es fiel Bones nicht schwer, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als voller Panik und mit einem stummen Flehen in den Augen in die Kamera zu sehen. Die Vorstellung, dass Booth dieses Bild von ihr zu sehen bekam, brach ihr das Herz. Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, während gleichzeitig wieder ein Funke Hoffnung in ihr aufstieg, als sie an ihn dachte.  
Giorgio lachte und warf ihr einen paar Scheiben Brot auf den Boden, dazu eine Plastikschüssel mit Müsli und Milch drin. "Hier. Iss. Und bete für mich, dass deine lieben Kollegen mir die Morde nicht nachweisen. Denn sonst wirst du hier drin elendig verrecken."  
Er ging und machte das Licht aus. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille und die Dunkelheit. Langsam fing sie an, das Müsli aus der Schüssel mit den Fingern zu essen. Es war völlig aufgeweicht und schleimig, aber ihr ausgezehrter Körper nahm die Nahrung dankbar an. Sie lauschte den verklingenden Schritten, fühlte das Blut auf ihrem Gesicht und konnte ein irres Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Sie stellte das Essen weg und ging zur Tür.   
"Du Scheißkerl", wisperte sie leise durch das Loch. "Du elender Dreckskerl." Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, weil sie diese Mischung aus Angst und Hass und Dankbarkeit nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ja, sie war ihm dankbar. Dankbar für das Trinken, für das Essen, dankbar sogar für die Schläge, die ihr zeigten, dass sie für ein paar Minuten nicht allein gewesen war. Sie stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, in dem aller Schmerz und alle Angst lagen, die sie empfand. Dann sank sie weinend zusammen.   
Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, kroch sie zurück zu ihrem Essen und aß weiter ihr Müsli. Wenn sie sich zurück hielt, konnte sie das Essen auf drei Tage aufteilen. Dann würde es schlecht werden. Dazu war es einfach zu kostbar. Er würde ihr sicher wieder neues bringen, wenn er zurück kam.  
"Mein Gott", murmelte sie leise zwischen zwei Bissen. "Wann habe ich aufgehört, auf Rettung zu hoffen?"

Im Jeffersonian fand Booth Angela, Zack und Hodgins schlafend in Bones Büro vor. Angela lag auf der Couch in Hodgins Armen und Zack saß im Sessel seiner Chefin. Cam stand neben dem Agenten in der Tür.   
"Ich bin froh, dass sie wenigsten hier mal eine Weile schlafen. Sie wollen einfach nicht nach Hause. Angela hat ein dermaßen schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie in einer Tour Gesichter zeichnet. Aber wir kommen hier nicht wirklich weiter."  
"Ich hab Neuigkeiten." Booth betrat den Raum. "Leute, aufwachen." Müde regten sie sich. "Ich habe den Bruder von einem unserer Opfer wieder gefunden. Lebend. Und er hat mir nach zwei Tagen Verhör eine Menge erzählt."  
Angela streckte sich und schob sich ein wenig hoch. "Darum warst du so lange weg." Sie gähnte. "Was hast du raus gefunden?"  
"Er hat sie verkauft. Für seine eigene Freiheit. Giorgio Angeles unterhält in dem Lager einen Puff für gewaltliebende Männer. Er bietet dort Frauen an, die im Lager leben. Frauen und Mädchen. Er muss sie irgendwo unterirdisch gefangen halten. An einem Ort, zu dem man ungesehen von außen ran kommt. Die Ehemänner, Brüder, Väter, bekommen dafür Drogen, Alkohol und besonders gutes Essen. Und wenn eine der Frauen schwanger wird, wird sie umgebracht und der Angehörige wird aus dem Lager raus geschmuggelt und darf fliehen. Der Typ, den wir aufgegriffen haben, wollte sich nach Kanada absetzen und hat für seine Freiheit seine 16jährige Schwester verkauft."  
"Diese Mistkerle." Angela hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Bones. Was ist mit ihr?"  
"Giorgio Angeles ist der Chef von diesem… Treiben. Nur ein anderer Wachmann ist eingeweiht und auch immer nur die Männer, deren Frauen Angeles haben will. Ich denke nicht, dass Briggs etwas weiß." Booth knurrte. "Der Kerl, den wir hatten, hat sich letzte Nacht in seiner Zelle erhängt. Wir haben also keinen Zeugen. Aber wir wissen jetzt, dass es einen unterirdischen Zugang zu dem Lager geben muss. Ihr müsst ihn finden. Angela, Zack, kümmert euch darum. Schaut in Bauplänen und Karten nach und wenn jemand rumzickt, wendet euch an meinen Chef. Hodgins und ich fliegen wieder runter ins Lager und suchen dort weiter."  
"Was ist mit Bones?", wiederholte Angela ihre Frage, drängender dieses Mal.   
"Ich denke, dass Angeles sie über diesen Durchgang aus dem Lager raus und dann über die Grenze nach Mexiko gebracht hat."  
Schweigen herrschte in dem Büro, bis Hodgins aufstand und seine Jacke nahm. "Fliegen wir."  
"Der Flug geht erst in drei Stunden."  
Hodgins lachte. "Am Flughafen steht ein Firmenjet. Nehmen wir den. Er ist schneller und wir sind unabhängiger."  
Booth lächelte und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Gute Idee, Hodgins."  
"Jet?", fragte Cam verwundert und blickte den beiden Männern nach. "Werden Angestellte bei uns so gut bezahlt?"  
Zack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber seine Familie hat ziemlich viel Geld." Er und Angela verließen das Büro und ließen eine sehr verwirrte Chefin zurück. 

"Haben Sie für diese absurde Behauptung auch nur einen einzigen Beweis, Agent Booth?" Giorgio Angeles blickte ihn herausfordernd an und Booth hasste diesen Blick. Genauso wie die lässige Haltung seines Gegenübers. "Außer natürlich die Aussage eines Mannes, der sich in der Nacht darauf in seiner Zelle erhängt hat?"  
"Ich kenne das Lager wie meine Westentasche und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es hier keine unterirdischen Gänge gibt." Briggs blickte ihn offen an.   
Booth schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Direktheit, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie mitbekommen, was hier vor sich geht." Er wandte sich wieder Giorgio zu. "Wo ist Bones?"  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung." Er grinste dabei so provokant, dass Booth ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen wäre.   
Hodgins stieß den Agenten gegen den Arm. "Komm, Booth, wir suchen den Gang oder was immer es ist." Sie verließen das Büro. "Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, kann er es nicht mehr leugnen."  
Gemeinsam suchten sie die Lagerhäuser ab, sehr gründlich dieses Mal und sie wurden auch schnell fündig. Hodgins entdeckte den Zugang zu dem Tunnel und stieg gemeinsam mit Booth hinab. Sie sahen sich die Zellen mit den alten Matratzen an, auf denen überall Blutflecken zu sehen waren. Schließlich fanden sie auch die Zelle, in der die Hinrichtungen stattgefunden hatten.   
"Bones Handy." Hodgins nahm es vorsichtig hoch. "Sie war also hier. Er hat sie hier entführt." Aufmerksam sah er sich um. "Kein frisches Blut. Was hier zu sehen ist, ist mehrere Monate alt."  
"Das Schwein kauf ich mir", fluchte Booth und rannte den Weg zurück. Er sprang die Leiter hoch und lief mit weit auslandenden Schritten in das Büro von Briggs. "Wir haben die Zellen gefunden. Und Bones Handy. Es ist zertreten worden. Und ich werde Ihnen, Giorgio Angeles, nachweisen, dass Sie der Killer und Drahtzieher sind und auch, dass Sie meine Kollegin entführt haben. Wo ist Bones?"  
"Ich habe niemanden entführt. Und ich habe niemanden getötet. Von irgendwelchen Zellen weiß nichts."  
"Wo ist Bones?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", zischte der Mann. "Vielleicht hatte sie die Schnauze voll und ist über die Grenze. Und jetzt liegt sie am Strand und lässt sich von jungen Mexikanern beglücken…" Booth war es zuviel. Er holte aus und verpasste dem Mann einen Kinnhaken. Giorgio strich sich leicht über dien Wange und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich werde mich bei Ihren Vorgesetzten über Sie beschweren", sagte er ruhig. Aber in seinen Augen funkelte unbändige Wut.  
Briggs sah den Mann unbehaglich an, dann Booth. "Ich will diese Zellen sehen."

Bones lag keuchend auf dem Boden. Blut lief ihr aus der Nase und tropfte auf den Boden. Sie hatte solche Schmerzen, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr mit den letzten Tritten ein paar Rippen gebrochen, mindestens jedoch geprellt. Aber sie lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Es war ein lebendiges Lächeln. Ein fast fröhliches. Für ein paar Minuten konnte sie ihre Ängste vergessen. Und sie konnte an das Gesicht ihres Entführers denken, ohne Ekel zu fühlen.   
Dass sie Prügel beziehen würde, hatte sie gewusste, als er fluchend durch den Tunnel auf ihre Zelle zugelaufen kam. Doch als sie sein Gesicht sah, die Schwellung von dem Schlag, den Booth ihm verpasst hatte, hatte sie gelächelte. Natürlich hatte es ihn noch wütender gemacht und er hatte seinen Frust an ihr ausgelassen. Aber seine Worte waren Musik in ihren Ohren gewesen.   
Er hatte über Booth geschimpft, weil er die Zellen entdeckt hatte. Und weil jetzt sogar Briggs unsicher war, wem er glauben sollte. Giorgio war besorgt gewesen. Er kannte die texanischen Gesetze und er hatte nun mal 37 Morde begangen. Von den anderen Verbrechen ganz zu schweigen. Da er aber ein Spieler war, konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden. Es machte ihm zu viel Spaß, der Gejagte zu sein.  
Irgendwann hatte er von ihr abgelassen und war verschwunden, ohne ihr etwas zu Essen oder Wasser da zu lassen. Doch auch das war Bones in dem Moment egal. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon in diesem Raum war, aber für den kurzen Moment konnte sie ihre Einsamkeit genießen und sich wieder ihren Träumen hingeben, dass Booth die Tür öffnen und sie retten würde. Denn jetzt hatte sie den Beweis für ihren Glauben, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. Er würde niemals aufgeben, sie zu suchen.

Leider hielt dieser wunderschöne Moment nicht lange an, denn Giorgio hatte bemerkt, dass seine Gefangene neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte. Also kam er zurück, um diese Hoffnung zu zerstören.   
Jetzt stand er vor seinem knienden Opfer und erzählte ihr genüsslich und in allen Einzelheiten, was er den Frauen und Mädchen so angetan hatte. Er erzählte von den Versprechen, die er den Männern gemacht hatte, von dem Druck, den er auf sie ausgeübt hatte, damit sie ihm gaben, was er haben wollte. Lang und breit berichtete er von den Orgien, die in den Zellen stattgefunden hatten und vom Leid der Opfer. Die ganze Zeit hielt er Bones Blick fest. Die Waffe hatte er ihr gegen die Stirn gepresst, sein Finger lag steif auf dem Abzug.   
"Sie haben unsagbar gelitten, meine kleine Doktorin. Und denk bloß nicht, dass dir das erspart bleibt. Ich lass mir einfach nur Zeit. Du bist noch jung, wir haben noch viele Jahre vor uns."  
Das gute Gefühl war verschwunden, dafür hatte Bones jetzt wieder Angst. Sie kannte diesen Mann und wusste, dass das keine leere Drohung war. Er wollte sie. Und dass er sich Zeit ließ, zeigte nur seine wieder zurück gekehrte Sicherheit.   
"Ich denke, du kannst noch ein wenig warten, nicht wahr? Ich muss erst mal sehen, wie das mit deinem Kollegen weiter geht." Aus Spaß drückte er ab, aber es gab nur ein leise Klicken. Die Waffe war nicht geladen gewesen. Giorgio hatte seinen Spaß und lachte gehässig, als Bones zusammen zuckte. "Was denn? Hab ich dich erschreckt?" Er sah die Träne, die ihre Wange hinab rann. "Anscheinend."  
Sie sah, wie er zur Tür ging und fiel in ihre Ecke zurück. Während er Essen neben die Tür stellte, erzählte er weiter. "Dein Kollege, dieser Booth, ist gut. Er ist ein Spieler wie ich. Ein Jäger. Vielleicht ein wenig unbeherrscht, aber sowas kommt vor. Natürlich könnte ich mich hier einfach verstecken, aber das wäre unlustig." Er grinste. "Ich werde zurück kehren und warten, dass sie mich fangen und überführen. Und dann spiele ich meine Trumpfkarte aus."  
Dann war er weg. Und während Bones sich am Anfang freute, wurden die nächsten Tage zur Höllenqual für sie. Denn obwohl sie keinen Kalender und auch kein Zeitgefühl mehr hatte, spürte sie, dass es viele Tage waren, bis sie wieder Schritte im Gang vor der Tür hörte. Sehr viele Tage. 

"Man hat mich von dem Fall abgezogen", brummte Booth. "Ich werde das Lager verlassen."  
Briggs rang mit sich. Schließlich sagte er. "Haben Sie Urlaub eingereicht, um trotzdem weiter an dem Fall arbeiten zu können?"  
"Ich bin krank geschrieben. Migräne."  
"Dann bleiben Sie hier. Ich werde Sie nicht rauswerfen."  
Booth war erstaunt. "Wieso?"  
"Ich habe doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich den Fall geklärt haben will. Und auch wenn ich es noch immer nicht fassen kann und auch nicht daran glaube, dass es wirklich Giorgio war, will ich die Wahrheit wissen."  
Hodgins lächelte erleichtert. Seit sie Bones Handy gefunden hatten, war er wieder voller Eifer bei der Sache. Seit zwei Tagen ermittelte er hier vor Ort, zusammen mit der Spurensicherung des FBI und schickte Spurenprobe um Spurenprobe nach Washington.   
Booth informierte seinen Vorgesetzten, wo er seine Migräne auskurieren würde und der mahnte ihn nur, die Füße beziehungsweise Fäuste ein wenig still zu halten. Auch Cam hatte keinesfalls vor, die Arbeit mit dem suspendierten Agenten einzuschränken. Also blieb eigentlich alles beim alten.  
Da er selber bei den Nachforschungen nicht gebraucht wurde, hatte Booth Zeit, sich im Lager umzusehen. Er sprach mit den Männern und Frauen, hielt auch mit Informationen nicht mehr hinter dem Berg und merkte so sehr schnell, mit wem Giorgio schon alles gesprochen hatte.   
Diras Großmutter Maria Bishop kam eines Abends in sein Zimmer. Ihre Augen blitzten zornig und sie ließ sich von Booth die ganze Geschichte mit allen Details haarklein erzählen. "Und es ist ganz sicher, dass die Mädchen nicht einfach verschleppt wurden?"  
"Ganz sicher. Das Risiko ist Giorgio Angeles nicht eingegangen. Jemand aus Ihrer Familie, ein männliches Mitglied, welches fliehen will oder wollte, wusste davon. Er hat Dira verkauft. Mit dem Wissen, was man ihr antun würde."  
"Ich verstehe." Damit ging sie wieder. Für zwei Tage hörte er nichts mehr von der Frau. Sein Hauptverdächtiger war vom Dienst suspendiert, trieb sich aber regelmäßig im Lager herum. Booth wollte lieber nicht daran denken, wo Bones in der Zwischenzeit war. Gleichzeitig war er froh, wenn Giorgio hier war, denn dann konnte er ihr nichts tun. Er hatte natürlich die Hände des Mannes am Tag nach seinem Ausraster gesehen. Die aufgeschürften Fingerknöchel. Und er wusste ganz genau, an wem der sich abreagiert hatte. Deshalb hatte er auch beschlossen, Giorgio nicht mehr zu reizen. Es war Bones, die seine Unbeherrschtheit ausbaden musste. So schwankte er zwischen Hoffen und Bangen und wartete auf Ergebnisse der FBI-Untersuchungen, seiner Freunde aus dem Jeffersonian oder auf einen Zufall, der ihm hier vor Ort weiter half. 

"Meine Güte", murmelte Booth. Sein Spanisch war ziemlich schlecht, das fiel ihm nicht schwer zuzugeben. Aber wie das meist war, Schimpfwörter konnte man doch verstehen. Und die Schimpfwörter, mit der Maria ihren Sohn bedachte, waren weiß Gott nicht von schlechten Eltern.   
"Du lieber Himmel, da werde ja sogar ich rot", sagte Hodgins, als auch schon die Tür zum Büro von Briggs aufgestoßen wurde.   
Der Lagerleiter hatte hier mit Hodgins, der die Spurensicherungsarbeiten beaufsichtigte und Booth gesessen. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen sollten. Es gab keine Spuren mehr zu sichern, alle relevanten Daten und Fakten liefen im Jeffersonian zusammen und die Fingerabdrücke und DNA-Proben, die genommen worden waren, wiesen alle auf Giorgio Angeles hin. Der Mann war ständig dort unten gewesen, entgegen seiner Behauptungen, diesen Ort des Grauen überhaupt nicht zu kennen. Der Gang zur Hütte war natürlich auch gefunden worden und in der Hütte waren weitere Spuren von ihm. Außerdem Öl von seinem Wagen. Und Blutspuren in einer Holzkiste und auf dem Boden daneben, die Bones zugeordnet werden konnten. Die Beweise reichten mittlerweile für eine Überführung aus, aber es waren nur Indizien und Booth wollte wenigstens einen einzigen handfesten Beweis. Und er wollte Angeles nicht zu einer Flucht animieren, weshalb er ihn meist großzügig ignoriert, ohne ihn jedoch auch nur für eine Sekunde wirklich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Laut schimpfend stieß Maria Bishop ihren Sohn in den Raum, schlug dabei immer wieder mit ihrem Gehstock auf seinen Rücken ein. Briggs zog eine Augenbraue hoch, mischte sich aber nicht ein. Niemand hier kam Maria in die Quere. Alle respektierten die alte Frau, auch wenn er nie heraus gefunden hatte, warum. Da sie aber eine sehr vernunftorientierte Person war, hatte er damit keine Probleme.   
"Maria, was kann ich für euch tun?"  
"Dieser Bastard von einem Mann hat sie verkauft. Verkauft für seine Freiheit. Seine eigene Tochter." Wieder landete der Gehstock auf der Schulter des Mannes, der den Kopf eingezogen hatte, sich aber sonst nicht weiter verteidigte, geschweige denn sich wehrte.   
"Sie haben mit Giorgio gehandelt? Wieso sind Sie noch hier?"  
"Weil ein paar Soldaten ihn aufgegriffen haben, als er sich nach Mexiko absetzen wollte, der Feigling. Sie haben ihn angeschossen. Hier." Hart hieb sie den Stock gegen die verheilende Schusswunde.   
"Aua. Mama, ich habe nichts getan", sagte er, blickte sie aber nicht an.   
Booth nickte und erhob sich. "Sie lügen. Sie lügen ihre Mutter an, haben aber wenigstens den Anstand, sie dabei nicht anzusehen."  
"In manchen Bereichen ist er gut erzogen. In anderen habe ich völlig versagt", sagte Maria und nahm ihren Stock runter. Müde ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem der Agent gerade noch gesessen hatte. Sollte er ihren verstockten Sohn zum Reden bringen.   
"Wir brauchen Ihre Aussage, dann landet Angeles für das, was er getan hat, in der Todeszelle." Beschwörend redete Booth auf den Mann ein. Doch der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Wovor haben Sie Angst? Er ist, auch wenn er eigentlich Amerikaner ist, nicht mehr als ein Einwanderer wie sie. Er hat hier keine großartigen Kontakte. Dazu war er viel zu lange weg."  
"Er würde mich finden und töten."  
"Du hast nichts besseres verdient", fuhr Maria ihn an. "Deine eigene Tochter… Sie war 15 Jahre alt."  
"Mein Gott noch mal. Es war doch nur ein bißchen Sex. Und manchmal muss man halt Opfer bringen."  
Booth glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. "Sie ist tot."  
Der Mann blickte ihn jetzt unsicher an. "Angeles meinte, es war ein Unfall. Sie sei gestürzt und habe sich das Genick gebrochen."  
"Sie ist erschossen worden, wie alle anderen Frauen auch. Hier, das ist der Bericht." Hodgins reichte ihm die Akte, die hier im Büro gelagert war.   
"Ich kann nicht lesen. Aber ich glaube dem Mann."  
"Sie glauben ihm also", sagte Booth leise und packte ihn am Arm. "Dann kommen Sie mal mit. Ich werde ihnen zeigen, was Giorgio Angeles mit 'ein bißchen Sex' meinte. Los, kommen Sie."  
Briggs sprang auf. "Wohin wollen Sie?"  
"Nur runter zu den Zellen. Er soll sehen, wo seine Tochter gestorben ist und ich werde ihm erzählen, wie. Ich werde es ihm zeigen."  
"Okay. Aber die Waffe lassen Sie hier."  
Booth nahm die Kugeln raus. "Ich brauche sie für meine Demonstration. Er soll sehen und fühlen, was seine Tochter gesehen und gefühlt hat."  
Der Lagerleiter nahm die Kugeln an sich, überprüfte die Waffe noch mal, ob sie wirklich nicht geladen war und nickte. "Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück. Vielleicht sind Sie stärker als er."  
"Die kleinste Wahrheit ist immer stärker als alle Lügen der Welt." Den Spruch hatte er mal von Bones gehört.  
Booth stieß den Mann vor sich her durch das Lager und in das alte Lagerhaus. Dann befahl er ihm, die Leiter hinunter zu klettern. Doch er wehrte sich und meinte, dass er Angst in engen Räumen habe.   
"Das ist mir scheißegal", zischte der Agent. "Dira hatte auch Angst. Runter da, sonst helfe ich nach. Und ich schwöre Ihnen, dafür brauche ich keine Waffe." Langsam befolgte der Mann die Anweisung. Booth folgte ihm. "Willkommen in der Hölle. Schauen Sie, hierhin hat man Dira gebracht." Er öffnete eine Tür. "Hier hat man sie eingesperrt, in der Zellen. Man hat sie ihrer Kleidung beraubt und dann kamen Giorgio und seine Kunden. Sie haben sie geschlagen. Sie haben sie vergewaltigt."  
"Hören Sie auf", bat der Mann leise.  
Booth stieß ihn in die Zelle auf einer der blutbefleckten Matratzen. "Ja, das hat sie sicher auch gesagt: Hören Sie auf. Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen. Können Sie ihre Tochter flehen hören? Können Sie sie schreien hören?" Obwohl er vor Zorn zitterte, hielt er seine Stimme ruhig und gleichmäßig. "Können Sie sie hören", fragte er noch einmal.   
"Ja, ich kann sie hören. Ich kann sie hören", wisperte der Mann. "Aber Giorgio hat gesagt, sie würde gut behandelt werden."  
Booth ging nicht darauf ein. "Als sie schwanger wurde, hat man sie so lange weiter benutzt, wie es ging und dann hat man sie gepackt und durch den Gang gezerrt." Er griff nach dem Oberarm von Diras Vater und zog ihn unbarmherzig zu der Hinrichtungszelle. "Hier rein hat man sie gestoßen." Er stieß zu und der Mann taumelte in den Raum. "Sehen Sie das Blut? Das Blut all der Opfer? Sie musste sich hinknien. Los, runter auf die Knie."  
"Aber…"  
"Auf die Knie, habe ich gesagt." Zitternd sank der Mann auf den Boden. Booth zog seine Waffe. "Giorgio hat die Hinrichtungen selber durchgeführt. Es war sein Lieblingsteil. Das hat er früher in El Salvador schon gern gemacht. Er hat die Waffe hier angesetzt, genau auf die Stirn. Dann konnte er seinen Opfern noch in die Augen sehen. Und dann…" Booth zog den Abzug durch, es klickte leise.   
"Neeeeeiiiiiin", schrie der Mann auf, sprang hoch, stieß den Agenten zur Seite und rannte zum Ausgang. Booth folgte ihm eilig und sah, wie er auf Giorgio zu rannte und mit den Fäusten nach ihm schlug. "Du Mistkerl. Du hast davon gesprochen, sie in eine Luxusbordell zu bringen, wo sie auf teurer Bettwäsche schlafen würde und von reichen Männern Champagner ausgegeben bekommt. Du hast gesagt, sie würde es besser haben, als jede normale Arbeiterin. Du hast gesagt, sie ist bei einem Unfall gestorben."  
"Okay, ich habe gelogen. Aber ganz ehrlich. Teure Bettwäsche und Champagner in so einem Loch… Das wäre doch ein wenig übertrieben, nicht wahr?" Er hob den Blick. "Das denken Sie doch auch, Agent Booth."  
"Du hast gesagt, du würdest sie gut behandeln", schrie Diras Vater und schlug erneut zu, allerdings wieder ohne zu treffen.   
"Ich habe sie gut behandelt." Giorgio lachte auf. "Etwa… 30 Sekunden, bis wir dort unten waren."   
Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei wollte sich Diras Vater auf den Mörder seiner Tochter stürzen, doch Booth hielt ihn zurück. "Sie sind fest genommen, Angeles. Sie werden nach Austin ins Gefängnis gebracht und dort wird dann über den weiteren Weg entschieden."  
Giorgio warf Booth seine Waffe zu und lachte. "Okay. Fahren Sie mich hin? Ich habe mich mittlerweile an Sie gewöhnt."  
"Bestimmt nicht."  
Briggs ließ den Mann verhaften und ins Staatsgefängnis nach Austin bringen. Hodgins trat neben Booth. "Spinnst du? Er hat Bones."  
"Er hätte uns hier nichts gesagt. Ihm droht die Todesstrafe und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht sterben will. Ich habe bereits vor Tagen mit der Staatsanwaltschaft gesprochen. Wir bieten Giorgio Angeles eine Umwandlung des Todesurteils, was definitiv verhängt werden wird, zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in einer Anstalt seiner Wahl an. Natürlich hier in den Staaten. Wenn er uns dafür den Aufenthaltsort von Bones verrät. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er darauf eingehen wird."  
"Er wird spielen. Was passiert mit ihr in dieser Zeit?" Die Augen des Mannes funkelt. Er hatte Angst um Bones.   
Booth kannte diese Angst nur zu gut. "Bis dahin muss sie einfach durchhalten."

Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Er schmerzte nach der letzten schlaflosen Nacht. Giorgio war noch einmal da gewesen. Nicht bei ihr direkt, aber er hatte über einen Lautsprecher mit ihr geredet. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass Booth ihm dicht auf der Spur sei, in Bezug auf die Mordfälle. Lächelnd hatte er gemeint, dass sie jetzt lange allein sein würde. Viele Tage. Aber er wolle ja nicht, dass sie sich langweilen würde. Deshalb hatte er ihr eine CD angestellt. Dann war er gegangen. Und seitdem lief diese CD irgendwo außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Sie hörte nur seine Stimme von der Decke rieseln. Seit Stunden. Und diese dunkle, kalte Stimme sagte die ganze Zeit nur einen einzigen Satz zu ihr.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Anfangs hatte sie versucht, es zu ignorieren. Aber wie die Kälte vor vielen Tagen, drang auch diese Stimme tief in sie ein, nistet sich in ihrem Gehirn ein. Aber sie wollte das nicht. In diesem Gefängnis hatte sie die Hoffnung schätzen gelernt. Die Hoffnung darauf, hier raus zu kommen, weg von ihm. Booth würde sie retten. Daran wollte sie glauben. Daran glaubte sie.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Es war eine Drohung, dass er sie überall wieder finden würde. Falls sie überhaupt jemals entkommen würde. Nein, nein, nicht falls. Sobald sie entkommen würde. Das war der richtig Gedanke.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Doch", wisperte sie leise. Sie würde ihm entkommen. An der Hand von Booth würde sie hier rausgehen. Umfangen von seinen starken Armen. Er hatte sie schon so oft gerettet. Er würde es wieder tun.  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Doch." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. Booth brauchte ein wenig länger als sonst, aber das war normal. Sie war außerhalb des Landes, sie war in Mexiko. Aber selbst wenn Giorgio sie ans Ende der Welt bringen würde, was es natürlich nicht gab, da die Welt ja rund war, würde Booth sie finden.  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Doch." Sie würde das hier überleben.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Doch!" Sie schrie es inzwischen. Lauter als die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Doch! Doch! Doch! Ich komm hier raus, du Scheißkerl." Verzweifelt hieb sie gegen die Wand.  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Doch!!!"  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.

"Mein Mandant gesteht gar nichts." Der Anwalt blätterte durch die Akte und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Hastig klappte er sie zu.  
"Er hat alles gestanden", sagte Booth. "Vor Zeugen."  
"Dann warten wir bis zum Prozessauftakt und werden uns diese Zeugen anhören."  
Booth schlug auf den Tisch. "Das geht nicht und das wissen Sie auch. Er hat meine Kollegin und bis zum Prozessauftakt ist sie tot."  
"Ich habe niemanden. Und ich habe auch keinen Mord begangen." Giorgio musterte Booth interessiert.   
"Wir haben das Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft bekommen. Dr. Brennan gegen lebenslänglich. Mein Mandant und ich werden uns beraten. Aber im Moment ist er ein unschuldiger Mann in Untersuchungshaft. Agent Booth, er wird sich heute nicht mehr äußern."  
Booth konnte es nicht glauben. "Nein. Sie gehen nicht, Angeles. Sie haben Bones und ich werde ihnen jeden Knochen einzeln brechen, wenn sie stirbt."  
Giorgio lachte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Man brachte ihn weg. Als die Tür hinter Giorgio Angeles ins Schloss fiel, stieß Booth einen Wutschrei aus und warf den Stuhl, auf dem der Mann gesessen hatte, gegen die Wand, wo er krachend zerbrach.

DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Bones schrie gequält auf. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen, die Stimme hielt sie wach. Seit unzähligen Stunden, wahrscheinlich Tagen. Zwei, drei? Sie brannte sich in ihr Gehirn, schmerzhaft und brutal.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Sei still", wisperte sie unter Tränen. "Sei doch endlich still."  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Mit aller Kraft presste sie sich die Hände auf die Ohren und summte ein Lied vor sich hin.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Es half nichts. Es war zu still in dem Raum. Nur die Stimme. Und auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, lauschte sie bereits auf den Satz.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Sie wollte ihn nicht hören. Aber dieser Satz durchdrang jeden ihrer Gedanken.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Sie wollte sich vorstellen, wie Booth sie befreite, sich um sie kümmerte, sie versorgte…  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Wieder schrie sie auf. "Sei endlich ruhig." Sie sprang auf die Beine und rannte zur Tür. Mit den Fäusten trommelte sie gegen das Metall.  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Halt die Klappe", schrie sie. Mit aller Kraft rannte sie gegen die Tür. Ihre Schulter stach höllisch, aber es tat irgendwie gut.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Wieder holte sie Anlauf und rannte gegen das Metall.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Es knirschte, als in ihrer Schulter ein Knochen brach. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr. Wie im Wahn rannte sie zur Wand.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Sie prallte dagegen. "Ich will hier raus", schrie sie.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Lass mich raus. Lass mich hier raus." Wieder prallte sie gegen die Tür, schlug mit dem Kopf gegen den Rahmen des Gucklochs. Blut lief ihr über die Schläfe.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Wieder rannte sie gegen die Wand, ihr war schwindlig, die Welt schien sich zu drehen.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Erneut rannte sie los, prallte gegen die Tür, schlug wieder mit dem Kopf dagegen, dieses Mal gewollt. Sterne schienen vor ihren Augen zu explodieren.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Sie taumelte zur Mitte des Raumes und fiel auf die Knie. Blut lief über ihr Gesicht, tropfte in der Dunkelheit auf den Boden.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Ich will hier raus", hauchte sie, bevor sie zusammenbrach.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.

Zwei Tage in denen er durch die Hölle gegangen war. Nachts träumte er von Bones, sah sie in einem Raum sterben, verdursten. Hörte sie um Hilfe schreien. Er fühlte sich so mies und unfähig wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Und er hatte Angst um sie. Wenn er wach war, bat er sie gedanklich in einer Tour um Verzeihung, weil es so lange dauerte. Er bat sie durchzuhalten, schwor ihr gedanklich, sie zu finden. Und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, an seiner Angst um sie zu ersticken.   
Die Leute vom Jeffersonian hatte er gemieden. Hodgins ließ ihn zum Glück in Ruhe. Der Fall war abgeschlossen, Angela hatte allen Toten ein Gesicht gegeben. Und jetzt hofften sie auf ihn. So wie Bones es in ihrem Gefängnis sicher auch tat. Alle erwarteten von ihm, dass er Bones retten würde. Und er hatte das Gefühl, von dieser Erwartung erdrückt zu werden.   
Als sein Telefon klingelte und man ihn ins Gefängnis bestellt, weil Giorgio Angeles etwas aussagen wollte, keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf. Würde Bones heute Abend schon wieder in den Armen halten können? Doch als er sein Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass es nur in die nächste Runde ging.   
"Ich will mit Ihnen allein reden, Agent Booth."  
Der Anwalt ging, obwohl er meinte, das sei ein Fehler. "Reden Sie. Wo ist Bones?"  
"Die kleine Doktorin ist in meiner Hand", sagte er grinsend. "Das ist es doch, was Sie hören wollten, Agent Booth."  
"Ja", gab er zu. "Wie geht es ihr?"  
"Ich denke, mit jedem Tag schlechter." Wieder das Grinsen.   
Booth knurrte leise und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Haben Sie über das Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft nachgedacht?"  
"Natürlich. Ich lehne ab. Aber ich habe ein Gegenangebot."  
"Reden Sie schon." Booth war bereit, dem Mann sehr entgegen zu kommen, wenn er nur Bones zurück bekam.   
"Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich hier raus komme. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mich weiter um die kleine Doktorin kümmere. Ihr geht nämlich langsam das Wasser aus und das Essen." Lachend lehnte er sich zurück. "Und der Verstand."  
"Bones ist stark. Sie schafft das."  
"Natürlich ist sie stark. Ich bin selber erstaunt, wie gut sie sich hält. In einem kleinen Raum. Dunkel. Still. Kühl. Wie lange würden Sie das durchhalten, Agent Booth?"  
Booth schluckte hart, als ihm klar wurde, in welcher Situation sich Bones seit Wochen befand. Er fing an zu zittern. "Ich kann Sie nicht aus der Untersuchungshaft holen. Das wissen Sie."  
Giorgio grinst. "Ich weiß. Aber wissen Sie, ich stehe auf Angst. Sie macht mich an. Und die Angst in Ihren Augen um sie, ist größer noch als die Angst der kleinen Doktorin vor mir."  
"Sie Mistkerl. Sie verdammter, sadistischer Mistkerl." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und unterstrich jedes seiner Worte mit einem Schlag auf die Tischplatte.  
Immer noch grinste der Mann. "Sie sollten mir dankbar sein. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass Sie mich festnehmen und ihr noch einmal Wasser und Essen in ihre Gefängnis gebracht. Und eine kleine CD mit meiner Stimme. Damit sie sich nicht so allein fühlt."  
"Mit Ihrer Stimme?" Booth schwante Übles.  
"Ja. Ich habe einen Satz aufgenommen und ihn auf Dauerwiederholung gestellt."  
"Welcher Satz?"  
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen."  
Booth schrie gequält auf, bei der Vorstellung, wie Bones seit Tagen in diesem Raum saß und sich das anhören musste. Er packte Angeles am Kragen. "Wo ist sie, Sie Dreckschwein? Wo ist sie?"  
"Lassen Sie mich los, sonst sage ich gar nichts mehr."  
Er tat es. Schwer atmend stand er über den Tisch gebeugt. "Reden Sie weiter, wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht."  
"Braver Agent. Lieben Sie diese Frau?"  
"Was?" Booth starrte den Mann an.   
"Lieben Sie sie? Würden Sie alles für sie tun und opfern? Oder ist es wirklich nur Freundschaft?"  
"Ich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was gingen diesen Dreckskerl seine Gefühle für Bones an? "Ich…" Sie war seine Kollegin, inzwischen eine sehr gute Freundin, mit der er gern lachte, redete und Zeit verbrachte. Sie war eine tolle Frau, keine Frage. Meist so ernst und unantastbar. Aber manchmal, wenn sie ihre Maske aus Vernunft und Wissenschaft fallen ließ, so zierlich, so zerbrechlich, so liebenswert. Langsam senkte er den Kopf. "Ja, ich liebe sie", flüsterte er. Er wusste, dass er sich selber dem Mann damit auslieferte. Aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte sie nur zurück haben. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er den Kopf hob. "Ich liebe sie und ich würde alles für sie tun."  
"Gut, dann holen Sie mich hier raus. Ich möchte wieder meiner Arbeit nachgehen und abends dann bei meiner Gefangenen sein. Und damit Sie wissen, warum Sie das tun…" Er zog ein Briefumschlag aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn vor Booth auf den Tisch.   
Der nahm ihn und öffnete ihn mit zitternden Fingern. Ein Foto rutschte heraus. Booth keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. "Temperance", wisperte er und strich ihr mit dem Finger über die Wange. Blanker Hass wallte in ihm hoch, als er ihre frischen Verletzungen sah. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert und ihre Augen starrten ihren Peiniger voller Angst an. Er stutzte. Ja, sie hatte Angst, keine Frage. Aber unter diesem Schleier aus Tränen, Panik, Schmerz und Angst war noch mehr. Er wusste nicht, ob es seine Einbildung war, aber er sah Hoffnung darin. Der Typ hatte sie zusammengeschlagen, um ein möglichst schockierendes Foto zu haben und sie blickte hoffnungsvoll in die Linse. Sie musste gewusst haben, dass das Foto für ihn war.   
Inzwischen waren der Anwalt und auch der Staatsanwalt wieder da. Sie warfen einen Blick auf das Foto in Booth Händen und schüttelten entsetzt die Köpfe.  
"Agent Booth", sagte Giorgio Angeles langsam.   
"Mmm?", fragte er und hob den Blick. Wieder sah er dieses Grinsen, welches er dem Mann am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schießen würde.   
"Damit Sie es nicht so leicht haben in unserem kleinen Spiel… Ich gebe die Morde an den 37 Frauen und Mädchen im Lager in vollem Umfang zu und bestätige, dass ich der Drahtzieher hinter den Vergewaltigungen und Fluchtversuchen war."   
Er lachte dumpf, während Booth das Gefühl hatte, die Welt um ihn herum würde in Tausende kleiner Scherben zerspringen.

"Ich versteh das jetzt nicht. Wo ist das Problem?" Angela lief aufgeregt im Büro auf und ab. Booth war nach Washington geflogen, um das Team auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. "Booth, du kennst doch alle Anwälte in diesem Land. Besorg den besten und fiesesten."  
"Das wäre vielleicht möglich gewesen", murmelt er leise.   
Cam nickte. "Bis zu seinem Geständnis. Der Fall ist glasklar. Abgeschlossen. Kein Richter der Welt lässt ihn wieder laufen. Er hat 37 Morde gestanden. Bones Leben zählt nicht für einen Richter. Es ist ein Mensch gegen 37."  
"Ein lebender Mensch gegen 37 tote", sagte Angela aufgebracht.  
"Scheiße", fluchte Hodgins. "Und wir liefern auch noch die Beweise, damit er in Haft bleibt. Und natürlich haben wir alles immer und immer wieder überprüft, so dass auch nichts irgendwie zu zerpflücken ist." Er legte die Arme um Angela, die schluchzend zusammen sackte. "Verflucht."  
Zack hob leicht die Hand. "Ich bin nicht der Justizfreak, aber in Amerika wird doch für jeden Straftäter eine Kaution festgesetzt, damit die Gefängnisse nicht voller Untersuchungshäftlinge sind."  
"Das stimmt schon", sagte Booth leise. "Aber es gibt Ausnahmen. Und ein Massenmörder mit Wohnsitz in Mexiko ist so eine Ausnahme."   
"Tempe", schluchzte Angela leise. "Wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt noch lebt. Dieser Scheißkerl."  
"Natürlich lebt sie noch", sagte Booth aufgebracht. Sofort senkte er wieder die Stimme. "Tut mir leid, Angela. Sie lebt noch, ich weiß es."  
"Du hoffst es", sagte sie unter Tränen. "Wie wir alle es hoffen. Aber niemand kann es wissen. Wie lange ist der Typ schon Haft? Wie lange war er vorher nicht bei ihr?"  
"Vier, fünf Tage glaube ich." Booth blickte auf den Tisch. "Er hat ihr Wasser und Essen dagelassen. Das hat er mir gesagt und ich glaube ihm. Und Bones ist zäh. So leicht kriegt man sie nicht klein."  
"Sie hat auch Gefühle. Und sie hat Angst. Und wir wissen gar nicht, was der Typ ihr angetan hat. Und…"  
"Angela, Angela, ganz ruhig", sagte Hodgins leise. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken. "Er hat auch Angst um sie." Booth sah ihn fragend an. "Ich weiß, was du für sie empfindest. Der Anwalt von dem Kerl hat sowas gesagt, als die an mir vorbei gelaufen sind. Ich hab doch vor der Tür gewartet, als du bei der Vernehmung warst. Aber wieso hast du ihm das gesagt?"  
"Er liebt es, Menschen weh zu tun. Er wollte wissen, wie tief mich sein Spielchen trifft und ob er mir mit ihrem Verschwinden Schmerzen zufügen kann. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie liebe."  
Angela hob den Blick und sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das habe ich dich schön öfter gefragt. Braucht es wirklich einen Massenmörder, dass du das erkennst?"  
"Anscheinend." Er lächelte traurig. "Angela, ich liebe Bones. Und ich würde den Typen mit Waffengewalt aus dem Knast holen, damit er sie versorgen kann. Aber es bringt nichts."  
"Sie versorgen, um sie weiter zu quälen."  
"Ja." Booth nickte. Er presste hart die Lippen zusammen und schaute auf seine Hände.   
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen im Büro von Bones. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und es ging ausnahmslos um die Frau, die hier eigentlich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen sollte.   
"Booth", sagte Angela plötzlich traurig. "Wieso lügst du uns an?"  
"Das tu ich nicht. Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie noch lebt."  
"Nein, du weißt es. Wieso? Was hat er dir gesagt, gezeigt, gegeben? Bitte, Booth, sag uns die Wahrheit."  
Er rang mit sich. Bones Foto war für ihn. Er wollte es nicht rausgeben. Es war sein Grund zu kämpfen. Und er wollte eigentlich nicht, dass die anderen es sahen. Seufzend griff er nach dem Foto, zog es aus seiner Brusttasche und legte es Angela auf den Tisch.   
"Oh mein Gott", keuchte sie. "Tempe…" Mit offenem Mund starrte sie es an.   
Cam warf einen Blick darauf. "Mistkerl. Er hat sie extra so zugerichtet für das Foto. Die Wunden sind ganz frisch."  
Zack starrte es blass an und Hodgrins schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Dann stand er auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Booth sah ihm bedauernd nach. Er wusste, wie schlecht sich Hodgins fühlte, wie groß die Vorwürfe waren, die er sich machte.  
Schluchzend drückte Angela das Foto an ihre Brust und verließ das Zimmer. Booth hielt sie kurz zurück. "Ich brauche es wieder."  
"Gleich."  
"Sie will sich wahrscheinlich eine Kopie machen." Cam saß halb auf Bones Schreibtisch.   
"Wieso? Es sieht grausam aus und der Anblick tut weh." Zack blickte die beiden an. "Wieso sollte man das haben wollen?"  
"Ihre Augen, Zack." Booth sah ihn ernst und ruhig an. In all den gemeinsamen Fällen hatte er Zack niemals etwas erklärt. "Ihr Blick ist voller Schmerz und Tränen, aber auch irgendwie so hoffnungsvoll. Sie glaubt an uns."  
"An Sie."  
Er nickte. "An mich. Und Angela tut das auch."  
Zack stieß einen Laut des Verstehens aus. "Sie und Dr. Brennan fühlen dasselbe, das verbindet sie, trotz der Distanz."  
Booth legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sehr gut, Zack. Genau richtig."  
Cam lächelte. "Bones wäre sehr verwirrt über die Stimmung hier."  
"Ja", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Das wäre sie." Tränen blitzten in seinen Augen, als er sich der Tür zudrehte. "Und ich würde ihr die ganze Sache so gern erklären."  
Zwei Stunden lief er im Jeffersonian herum. Er sprach mit niemandem, dachte an Bones. Sah sie förmlich durch die Gänge eilen, einen Fall lösen. Als Angela ihn in ihr Labor bat, ging er hin. Hier traf er wieder auf die anderen.   
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist, was ich gemacht habe, aber ich konnte nicht anders." Sie startete ihre 3D-Projektion und ein Bild von Bones erschien. Sie hockte auf dem Boden, die Knie an den Körper gezogen, die Arme drum herum geschlungen. Ihre Kleidung war teilweise eingerissen, auf ihren Wangen sah man Tränen. Sie sah aus wie auf dem Foto. Angela hatte nur die Wunden wegretuschiert und das ganze Blut.   
Sprachlos starrten alle das Bild an. Es wirkte jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr so grausam. Bedrückend immer noch, wie sie so allein da hockte. Aber durch ihren Blick, der die umstehenden Menschen hoffnungsvoll streifte, erfüllte diese Projektion die verzweifelten Menschen mit eben dieser Hoffnung. Der Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Booth starrte die Projektion sprachlos an. Bis er Minuten später merkte, dass er allein war. Die anderen waren gegangen, ließen ihn mit ihr allein. Er war ihnen unglaublich dankbar dafür. Langsam zog er sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch, auf dem die kleine Projektion schwebte.   
"Temperance, ich finde dich. Das wollte ich dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen." Reglos saß sie da. "Ich weiß, dass es die Hölle ist, in der du gerade bist. Aber ich werde dich finden. Und ich hole dich da raus. Dieser Typ will dich kaputt machen, aber das wird er nicht schaffen. Du kannst ihm entkommen und ich werde dir helfen. Er kriegt dich nie wieder in seine Finger, sobald ich dich zurück habe." Er senkte kurz den Blick, rang mit sich. Schließlich schaute er diesem kleinen Wunderwerk der Technik direkt in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Temperance. Mir ist klar, dass es im Moment der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt für diese Erkenntnis ist und dass ich dir das auch nicht sofort sagen kann, wenn du wieder da bist. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dir helfen, wieder hier draußen zurecht zu kommen. Das schwöre ich dir." Langsam legte er das Kinn auf seine Hände und blickte sie schweigend an, während eine einsame Träne über seine Wange lief. 

DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Wieso kam er nicht?  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Die Tage vergingen. Ihr ging das Essen aus.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Wieso kam er nicht endlich?  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Wasser hatte sie auch kaum noch und das wusste er doch.  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Hatte er aufgegeben? Würde er sie dieses Mal doch nicht retten können?  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Sie hatte solche Angst vor ihm, aber im Moment wünschte sie sich, er wäre hier.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
"Booth", wisperte sie leise, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Hast du mich vergessen?"  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Wo blieb Giorgio? Er wusste doch, dass sie auf ihn wartete.  
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.

"Jawohl", rief Hodgins und riss alle aus den Gedanken. "Booth, Booth. Er kommt raus."  
"Was? Wer? Angeles?" Booth Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.   
"Ja", sagte Hodgins begeistert. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Stolz. "Ich hab es geschafft."  
"Wie?" Angela trat neben ihn. "Wie holt man einen Massenmörder aus dem Knast?"  
"Das ist die falsche Frage, Süße. Die richtige ist: Wie beeinflusst man einen Richter, dass er einen Massenmörder auf Kaution raus lässt? Antwort: Macht oder Geld. Und auch wenn ich das nie wollte, aber ich habe beides."  
"Du hast die Kontakte deiner Familie spielen lassen? Für einen Mann wie ihn?"  
"Nein, Booth. Ich habe es für Bones getan. Nur für sie. Ich habe einfach ein paar Leute dran erinnert, wie furchtbar es wäre, wenn irgendjemand sich dafür rechtfertigen müsste, ihr Leben einfach so geopfert zu haben. Dein Chef will mit dir reden. Und dann fliegen wir nach Austin und folgen diesem Kerl, egal wohin er geht."  
Booth umarmte Hodgins und strahlte mit ihm um die Wette. "Du bist genial. Einfach genial. Danke, Hodgins. Das vergesse ich dir nie." Er stockte. "Wieviel?", fragte er.   
Der Wissenschaftler rang mit sich. Er redete nicht gern über Geld. "100 Millionen Dollar Kaution. Es war eine symbolische Summe und der Richter dachte wohl, niemand würde das zahlen."  
Die Menschen in Angelas Büro, was zum neuen Treffpunkt für alle geworden war, weil Bones hier war, atmeten hörbar ein. "So viel Geld", seufzte Zack.   
"Ich hätte auch das Zehnfache ausgegeben, Zack. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich froh, dass ich dazu in Lage bin."  
Booth ging lächelnd aus dem Raum. Er telefonierte mit seinem Chef, der ihn lautstark zusammenstauchte und ihm mit dem Ende seiner beruflichen Laufbahn drohte, sollte Giorgio Angeles entkommen.   
"Ich bring ihn zurück", versprach Booth. "Ich weiß nur nicht, wie…"  
"Habe ich zu dem Thema was gesagt? Ich will ihn zurück haben. Tot oder lebendig ist mir völlig egal."  
"Verstanden. Wann kommt er raus?"  
"Morgen Mittag. Und wir haben mit seinem ehemaligen Chef gesprochen. Er nimmt ihn wieder auf. Er hat mit den Bewohnern geredet und sie wissen, worum es geht. Niemand wird ihm etwas tun. Aber jetzt ist es Ihr Spiel, Booth. Er gehört Ihnen. Finden Sie Dr. Brennan."

Das Wetter hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und Giorgio einen Vorsprung verschafft. Booth und Hodgins waren zu spät in Austin gewesen und im Lager hatte er sich auch noch nicht gemeldet. Aber Booth war sich sicher, dass Giorgio ins Lager kommen würde, um dort zu arbeiten. Der wollte viel zu gern spielen. Deshalb hatten sie mit Briggs Erlaubnis wieder ihre alten Zimmer bezogen. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Flüchtlinge ruhig blieben. 

DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Er grinste, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. Immer wieder klang der Satz durch den Raum. Nach ein paar Minuten nervte es. Er ging und schaltete die Anlage aus. Dann lief er langsam zu rück zu seinem Opfer. Als er das Licht anmachte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, blinzelte mehrfach und zog sich dann die Jacke über die Augen, weil sie die Helligkeit nicht ertrug.   
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", wisperte sie leise. Ihre Hände spielten mit einem Knochen in einer Beweismitteltüte. Und auch das kleine Plastikband, mit dem er sie gefesselt hatte, glitt immer wieder durch ihre Finger.   
"Nein, du kannst mir nicht entkommen", sagte er. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, spielte dann aber einfach weiter. "Hast du mich vermisst, kleine Doktorin?", fragte er und zog ihr die Jacke weg. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen, die Tüte fiel ihr in den Schoß. Als er ihr die Hände gewaltsam vom Gesicht weg zog, kniff sie die Augen zusammen und stöhnte. "Komm, reiß dich zusammen. Schau mich an. Los."  
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", flüsterte sie wieder.   
Er grinste und wartete, bis sie sich ein wenig an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Um sie ein wenig zu kitzeln, erzählte er ihr von seiner Zeit im Gefängnis. "Und dann hat dein lieber Kollege Booth anscheinend was gedeichselt und somit bin ich trotz vernichtender Beweise und einem Geständnis wegen 37fachen Mordes frei. Er ist echt ein Held."  
"Du kannst…" Sie stockte, ihre Augenlider flatterten. "Booth?"  
"Ja, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Vermisst du ihn auch so wie er dich?"  
Sie nickte, aber ihr Blick war trüb und ihre Gedanken schienen sehr weit weg. Er bemerkte die Platzwunden an ihrem Kopf, die komische Haltung ihres rechten Armes.   
"Was hast du angestellt, du dummes Gör? Wolltest du mit dem Kopf durch die Wand?" Er lachte.   
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", flüsterte sie wieder und blickte auf den Knochen hinab.   
Er griff danach, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen und merkte, wie sie ängstlich zurück an die Wand kroch, obwohl das eigentlich kaum noch möglich war. "Du reagierst also doch noch", sagte er leise und hob die Hand, um ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Wand, versuchte so, der Berührung mit ihm zu entgehen. "Gut zu wissen." Grinsend stand er auf, legte ihr zwei Brötchen auf den Boden und ging wieder. Als er sich umdrehte, spielte sie wieder mit dem Knochen in der Tüte. Er machte das Licht wieder aus und ließ die Anthropologin in ihrer Dunkelheit zurück. 

Bones hatte den Besuch kaum mitbekommen. Sie war nur zwei Mal wirklich da gewesen. Als er Booth erwähnt hatte und als er sie angefasst hatte. Ansonsten war sie tief in ihre Gedanken zurück gezogen. Sie hatte sich lange gewehrt, hatte wirklich gekämpft. Um ihre Hoffnung, um ihren Glauben. Aber dieser Satz hatte alles ausgelöscht. Nach und nach war alles verblasst. Booth Gesicht, welches sie sich jede Nacht in ihrem Gefängnis vorgestellt hatte, war unscharf geworden. Sie konnte nicht mehr glauben, dass er sie finden würde. Giorgio hatte es doch gesagt, sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Er würde sie immer und überall finden. Und zurück holen. Und bestrafen. Vielleicht war es am besten, wenn sie sich einfach ruhig verhielt und bei ihm blieb. Vielleicht konnte sie so am längsten überleben. Vielleicht würde er ihr dann nicht mehr ganz so weh tun.

Die Tage flossen zäh dahin. Für Booth und Hodgins war es eine Qual, den lächelnden Killer und Entführer hier frei herumlaufen zu sehen. Die anderen Wachleute gingen dem Mann aus dem Weg, so weit es ging. Der eine, der Giorgio Angeles unterstützt hatte, hatte sich vor ein paar Tagen selbst hingerichtet.   
Die Lagerinsassen hielten sich zurück. Maria hatte Ärger verboten, um das Leben der Knochenjägerin zu retten. Als einige aufbegehrten, hatte die alte Frau sie daran erinnert, wobei Dr. Brennan entführt worden war. Sie hatte versucht, den Finger eines toten Mädchen zu finden, um der Familie das komplette Skelett übergeben zu können.   
"Einen einzigen Finger", hatte sie gesagt. "Das war ihr so viel wert, dass sie noch einmal her gekommen ist. Sie respektiert jeden Menschen, also respektiert sie."  
Booth war ihr unendlich dankbar. Es war eine furchtbare Vorstellung für ihn, diesen Mann auch noch beschützen zu müssen. Aber Dank Maria war das zum Glück nicht nötig. Hier im Lager war er sicher.   
Hodgins saß im Auto und schimpfte. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie uns heute einfach durchlassen?"  
"Neue Strategie", sagte Booth. "Halt dich zurück."  
"Ich mach mich unsichtbar, wenn es sein muss, um ihr Leben zu retten." Er deutete auf das Foto, welches Booth auf dem Amaturenbrett festgemacht hatte.   
Beim letzten Versuch Angeles zu folgen, waren sie an der Grenze gestoppt worden. Und als man bei Booth die Waffe entdeckt hatte, hatte man sie verhaftet. Einen ganzen Tag hatten sie im Gefängnis gesessen, bevor ein sehr zerknirscht wirkender Polizeichef sie mit vielen Entschuldigungen freigelassen hatte.   
"Warum bist du ihm vorhin fast ins Gesicht gesprungen? Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"  
Booth presste hart die Lippen zusammen. "Dass Bones süß ist."  
Hodgins nickte schweigend und starrte wieder geradeaus. Vor ihnen war die Grenze. Ein anderer Wachposten als beim letzten Mal. Das konnte gut sein, musste aber nicht. Giorgios Wagen fuhr auf die andere Seite, ein Arm winkte aus dem Fenster, dann gab er Gas.   
Booth rollte langsam an die Schrank und reichte dem Mann seinen Dienstausweis und den Personalausweis von Hodgins. "Wir haben es eilig. Der Mann eben ist ein Massenmörder, der auf Kaution draußen ist."  
"Massenmörder? Er ist Wachmann im Lager."  
Hodgins sah das Auto um eine Kurve fahren und aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwinden. "Und er ist weg."  
"Sei mal ruhig." Booth wandte sich an den Mann in Uniform. "Woher wissen Sie das?"  
"Wir wechseln jeden Tag zwei bis drei Sätze, wenn ich Dienst habe. Das sind in drei Jahren eine Menge."  
"Hat er irgendwann mal etwas erwähnt, wo er wohnt?"  
Der Mann grübelte. "Und er ist wirklich ein Massenmörder? Sind Sie sich sicher?"  
"Denken Sie nach, Mann. Er hat 37 Frauen umgebracht. 37. Er hat es gestanden."  
"Wieso ist er dann draußen?", wunderte sich der Mann und kratzte mit seinen Fragen extrem am dünnen Nervenkostüm des Agenten.   
"Weil er eine Frau in seiner Gewalt hat und kein Schreibtischhengst für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein will. Und wenn Sie noch eine Frage stellen, sind Sie verantwortlich."  
Er zuckte zusammen. "Tut mir leid. Zehn Meilen südwestlich von hier ist ein altes Militärgelände. Da dürfen Sie aber nicht drauf und auch die direkte Straße dorthin ist gesperrt. Wie er da durch kommt, weiß ich nicht, aber er kommt durch. Im Süden des Geländes gibt es wohl ein paar Baracken und soweit er erzählt hat, lebt er in einer davon."  
Booth nahm das Foto. "Schauen Sie sich den Raum an, auch wenn es schwer fällt, nicht die Frau zu sehen. Wo könnte der Raum sein?"  
Schockiert blickte der Mann auf die Frau, dann auf die grauen, glatten Wände. "Vielleicht einer der Bunker."  
"Bunker?" Dunkel, ruhig. Das hatte er gesagt. Ein Bunker unter der Erde. Sein Körper prickelte vor Spannung.   
"Ja, es gibt dort alte Atomschutzbunker. Gleich bei den Baracken. Ich habe das mal besichtigen dürfen. Da drin sind Räume, die sehen genau so aus."  
"Und wie kommen wir da hin?"  
Der Grenzsoldat grübelte und winkte Booth mit sich mit. "Ich habe drinnen eine Karte, kommen Sie mit. Sie müssen nämlich um das Geländer herum fahren. Und passen Sie auf die Wachposten auf. Ihr Ausweis ist hier nichts wert und die Typen sind nicht zum Reden da angestellt. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass die Gegend um die Bunker und Baracken stark bewacht ist, aber ich kann es nicht garantieren."

Bones hörte ihn kommen. Sie sah ihn nicht an, spielte weiter mit ihrem Knochen. In Gedanken ging sie alle Knochen des menschlichen Körpers durch. Das Licht ging an, brannte ihr in den Augen. Er hielt ihr eines der Brötchen unter die Nase, die sie nicht angerührt hatte, fragte sie etwas, schlug sie, als sie nicht antwortete.   
Sie spürte, wie er sie grob am Arm packte von der Wand weg zerrte. Er schrie sie an, als sie nur den einen Satz murmelte, den er ihr beigebracht hatte, riss ihr die Hände von den Augen. Immer weiter liefen in ihrem Kopf die Bilder ab. Knochen, denen sie Namen gab. Einen nach dem anderen benannte sie glücklich. Sie spürte den harten Boden unter sich, hörte wieder seine Stimme.   
DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN.  
Hatte er das wirklich gesagt, oder war es in ihrem Gehirn so abgespeichert? Ein Schlag traf sie, Blut lief ihr aus der Nase, als der Knochen brach. Der Schmerz riss sie kurz aus ihrer Welt, in die sie sich zurück gezogen hatte. Er schob ihre Jacke zur Seite, die sie sich reflexartig wieder über den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie landete auf ihrer rechten Hand, blieb dort liegen, als er sich auf ihre Bauch setzte und sie von oben ansah.   
Sie stöhnte leise auf, weil er so schwer war, wollte wieder in ihre Ecke zurück weichen, aber er hielt sie fest. Seine Hand packte ihren Kiefer, zwang sie, in seine Augen zu sehen.   
"Hörst du mich, kleine Doktorin?", fragte er sie.   
Sie nickte langsam. "Ja", hauchte sie.   
"Du bist immer noch weit weg. Aber keine Sorge, ich hole dich schon zurück in diese Welt." Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen und ließ sie vor Angst erschaudern. 

Sie waren eine halbe Stunde gefahren, aber Dank der guten Beschreibung des Soldaten, hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Booth stellte den Wagen hinter einer Hecke ab und winkte Hodgins mit sich mit.   
"Danke, Booth", sagte er leise.   
"Ich habe es dir versprochen. Aber bleib hinter mir." Die Waffe in der Hand schlichen sie auf das Gelände, welches von einem einfachen Drahtzaun umgeben war. Einen ein Meter hohen Zaun. Für die beiden Männer stellte das keine Schwierigkeit dar. Der Soldat, der ihnen plötzlich entgegen trat, schon eher.   
"Stehen bleiben. Wer sind Sie?"  
"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. Ich verfolge einen Mörder, der hier eventuell sein nächstes Opfer versteckt hat."  
"Das ist Militärgelände, Senior. Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen."  
Hodgins blicke den Mann an. Mindestens 60. Eine abgewetzte Uniform, eine alte Waffe. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Haltung zeigte, dass er nicht vorhatte, hier sein Leben einzusetzen, nur um Fremde wegzujagen. "Darf ich versuchen, Sie zu bestechen?", fragte er direkt.   
Der Mann musterte den Wissenschaftler. Er lachte und ließ die Waffe sinken. "Sie haben eine Chance. Machen Sie mir ein Angebot, was ich nicht ablehnen kann und ich gehe."  
"Ich muss kurz in meine Jacke greifen und meinen Scheckblock rausholen."  
"Sowas hast du?", fragte Booth und ließ seine Waffe ebenfalls sinken.  
"Natürlich." Er zog den Block aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und schrieb dann eines der Blätter aus. "Wenn Sie das ablehnen, gehen wir einfach wieder und die Chance ist weg."  
Der Mann nahm den Scheck, blickte drauf und riss die Augen auf. "Ist der gedeckt?"  
"Ganz sicher."  
Er faltete ihn, steckte ihn ein und drehte sich um. Die Waffe ließ er im Gras liegen. "Ich glaub, ich geh in die Staaten. Mit zwei Millionen nehmen die mich bestimmt gern auf."  
Booth blickte Hodings erstaunt an. Dann lächelte er. "Danke, dass du das alles für Bones tust."  
"Es ist nur Geld. Und wenn wir sie finden, ist es sehr gut investiertes Geld."

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie langsam zurück in ihre Ecke kroch. Auf dem Boden blieb eine Spur aus Blutstropfen zurück, die Jacke schleifte darüber, immer noch über ihre Hand gelegt. Die Augen waren jetzt wieder klar und vor Angst und Schmerzen weit aufgerissen.   
"Wie kommst du auf die blöde Idee, dich zu wehren? Bis jetzt warst du doch so brav." Giorgio schüttelte mit dem Kopf und musterte sie mit seinen kalten Augen. "Aber naja, du lernst es schon noch. Und wenn nicht, prügel ich es dir in deinen klugen Kopf."  
Schluchzend zog sie die Beine an und sah ihm nach, als er zur Tür ging. Unter Schmerzen hob sie die Hand, die Jacke rutschte zur Seite. Und als Giorgio sich umdrehte, um verbal noch mal nachzutreten, blickte er in die Mündung seiner eigenen Waffe.   
Seine Hände tasteten unsicher an seiner Hüfte entlang, wo eigentlich seine Waffe sein sollte, aber natürlich war sie da nicht. Er hatte sie ja direkt vor Augen. "Hey, ganz ruhig, kleine Doktorin. Du bist viel zu schwach, um zu schießen."   
Der Knall hallte durch den Raum, den Flur entlang und nach draußen. 

Und er erreichte die Ohren der beiden suchenden Männer. Sie rannten in die Richtung, fanden die Treppe nach unten zum Bunker. Die Tür stand offen, sonst hätten sie nichts gehört. Booth ging vor. Er schob die Tür auf, sah den langen Flur, hörte weit entfernt ein Stöhnen.   
"Bones", schrie er und rannte los.

"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", murmelte sie leise. Ihre Hände hielten die Waffe, ihre Augen seinen Blick. Er lag auf dem Boden, direkt vor der Tür. Blut lief aus der Schusswunde in seinem Bauch, floss über seine verkrampften Finger auf den Boden und sein Gesicht war verzerrt von Schmerzen.   
"Du kleines Flittchen", keuchte er und stöhnte auf. "Ich bring dich um."  
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen." Sie wollte aufstehen und raus laufen, aber er versperrte die Tür. Sie hätte über ihn drüber steigen müssen. Doch das konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht. Und noch mal abdrücken? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch Kugeln hatte. Wenn nicht, würde es nur leise Klicken und auch er wusste, dass sie wieder hilflos war. Und wenn sie noch Kugeln hatte und daneben schoss? Hoffnung hatte sie bis jetzt am Leben erhalten und Hoffnung hatte sie in der Minute des größten Schmerzes auf die Waffe achte lassen, die er völlig vergessen hatte. Sie war ihm aus der Hosentasche gefallen, direkt neben die Jacke, unter der ihre Hand gelegen hatte. Sie hatte sie nur nehmen müssen und unter die Jacke ziehen. Das war alles gewesen. Nehmen und dann warten.   
Sie erschrak bis ins Mark, als er aufstöhnt und den Arm in ihre Richtung ausstreckte. Panisch kroch sie weiter an die Wand zurück. "Du entkommst mir nicht", wisperte sie, als er vor Schmerzen laut aufstöhnte.   
"Bones."   
Sie hörte den Ruf. Hatte ihn so oft in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gehört. Er war nicht real. Booth war weit weg. Schritte näherten sich eilig ihrem Gefängnis. Kamen da noch mehr? Freunde von Giorgio? Die Männer, die auch seine anderen Opfer gequält hatten? Wollten sie jetzt auch sie haben? Die Schmerzen trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen, als sie langsam die Waffe hob und auf den Türspalt richtete. 

Booth stürmte in den Raum und fiel dabei fast über Giorgio. Hastig sprang er hoch und stand jetzt zwischen ihm und… Bones. Ihr Anblick traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Sie saß mit einem apathischen Blick in der Ecke. Die Sachen teilweise zerrissen und blutig, das Gesicht blutverschmiert. Die Nase stand leicht schief, die Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt. Das rechte Auge war fast zugeschwollen. Aber sie hatte eine Waffe in der Hand und zielte in seine Richtung.   
"Temperance, ich bin es. Booth. Nimm bitte die Waffe runter." Langsam ging er auf sie zu, sah die Panik in ihren Augen aufflackern. Der Finger zitterte über dem Abzug. "Bitte Temperance, nimm die Waffe runter." Immer weiter ging er auf sie zu, bis er schließlich direkt vor ihr hockte. Sie zielte immer noch auf ihn, aber sie hatte nicht abgedrückt. Er wollte nach der Waffe greifen, als sie sie ein wenig zur Seite zog und wieder auf ihren Entführer richtete.   
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", nuschelte sie.   
"Doch, du kannst ihm entkommen. Wir werden jetzt hier raus gehen. Wir beide. Und dieser Kerl wird in den Knast wandern."  
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen."  
Er wollte nach ihrem Gesicht fassen, um ihr eine Haarsträhne weg zu streichen, aber sie schrie auf. Hastig zog er die Hand weg und lehnte sich stattdessen neben sie an die Wand. Hilflos sah er Hodgins an.   
Der hatte sich über Giorgio gebeugt und fühlte dessen Puls. "Er verblutet, wenn er nicht bald einen Arzt bekommt." Er zog die Schultern hoch. "Gibt schlimmeres." Einen Blick auf Bones vermied er. Natürlich war er froh, sie endlich gefunden zu haben, aber dieses gebrochene Wesen, was dort an der Wand kauerte, hatte mit seiner Chefin nicht mehr viel gemeinsam.   
"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", flüsterte sie wieder.   
Booth merkte die Veränderung in ihrer Stimme, sah die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen, sich mit dem Blut vermischten und auf ihren Oberkörper tropften. "Temperance, komm zurück zu mir", bat er sie eindringlich, nannte sie bewusst bei ihrem Vornamen, um so eine Verbindung zu ihr zu schaffen. "Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass es lange gedauert hat. Aber du kannst doch nicht wirklich die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben, dass ich dich rette? Ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen. Bitte, lass mich dir helfen."  
"Niemand kann helfen", wisperte sie. "Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen."  
Er zuckte hoch und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Komm schon, kämpfe weiter. Du verstehst mich doch. Schalte deinen brillianten Verstand ein, wenn dir deine Gefühle einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen."  
"Er wird mich immer finden."   
Ihr starrer Blick und die hilflos geflüsterten Worte machten Booth wütend. Wütender als er in den letzten Wochen je gewesen war. "Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Du hast noch nie aufgegeben. Das ist nicht dein Stil. Temperance Brennan gibt nicht auf. Sie fährt wegen einem einzelnen fehlenden Finger in ein Lager, wo ein Mann ist, vor dem sie eine Heidenangst hat. Das ist meine Temperance. Das bist du "  
Sie blinzelte. "Dira." Mit einer Hand ließ sie die Waffe los und griff nach dem gefundenen Finger. "Ihr Finger."  
Booth nahm ihn. "Siehst du? Du hast ihn gefunden. Und jetzt lass uns gehen."  
"Nein", sagte sie. Lauter, aber auch panischer. "Er wird mich finden. Er wird mich wieder finden." Kurz blickte sie Booth an. "Verstehst du das nicht? Solange er lebt, wird er mich finden."  
"Er kommt ins Gefängnis und in die Todeszelle", versicherte Booth. "Dein tolles Team hat alle Beweise zusammen, um ihn zu überführen. Er wird hingerichtet werden."  
"Wann?", fragte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll.   
Booth schwieg. Wenn sie Glück hatten, in fünf, vielleicht erst in zehn Jahren. Vielleicht nie. Langsam verstand er das Dilemma. Dieser Mann hatte ihr eingetrichtert, dass sie vor ihm niemals sicher sein würde. Und wenn er ihr jetzt die Waffe abnahm und sie hier gewaltsam raus brachte, würde sie nicht nur die nächsten Jahre Angst vor Giorgio Angeles haben, sondern auch noch vor ihm. Langsam nickte er und hob den Blick. "Hodgins, geh bitte raus. Und wenn dich später jemand fragen wird, wirst du ihm sagen, dass du niemals mit hier drin warst. Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist, weil du am Eingang bleiben und mir den Rücken freihalten musstest. Hol dir die Waffe von dem Wachmann und warte draußen."  
Er öffnete kurz den Mund, nickte dann und sagte leise: "Bring sie zurück." Dann drehte er sich um und ging.   
Booth blickte Bones eine ganze Weile von der Seite an, dann schob er sich vorsichtig hinter sie. Sie weinte vor Angst, aber die meiste Konzentration hatte sie immer noch auf den am Boden liegenden Mann gerichtet, der leise vor sich hin stöhnte. "Komm hoch, Temperance. Komm, steh auf. Man sollte dabei stehen. Dem Feind stehend gegenüber treten. Aufrecht und sicher."  
Sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine stellen, aber ihr ganzer Körper war so geschwächt und zittrig, dass sie schwankte. Als er von hinten die Arme um sie legte, schluchzte sie ängstlich auf.   
"Keine Angst, Temperance. Keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Das weißt du. Ich habe dir niemals weh getan und ich würde es auch nie tun. Verstehst du mich? Booth tut dir nicht weh."  
"Booth?", flüsterte sie das erste Mal seinen Namen.   
"Ja, mein Schatz. Ich bin es. Und jetzt werden wir dafür sorgen, dass du ihm entkommen kannst."  
"Nein", sagte sie leise. "Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen, Booth. Er wird mich überall finden."  
"Gleich nicht mehr." Vorsichtig legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Arme nach unten und legten sich auf ihre Hände. Jeden Finger legte er auf ihren dazugehörigen. Zuletzt schob er seinen Zeigefinger über den Abzug. "Ich will, dass du frei bist. Und wir beide wissen, dass es nur einen Weg gibt."  
"Ja", hauchte sie. "Wir beide."  
"Zusammen."  
Sie schmiegte sich gegen ihn. "Wie immer."  
Booth nickte leicht und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Sieh hin, Temperance. Schau ihm in die Augen. Du wirst das Licht erlöschen sehen, wenn es vorbei ist. Dann wirst du fühlen, dass du frei bist." Langsam hob er ihre Hand, richtete die Waffe auf den Kopf des am Boden liegenden Mannes. "Sag ihm, was er dir gesagt hat. Und schau in seine Augen. Fühle seine Angst. Er ist nicht allmächtig. Er ist nicht unsterblich. Sieh hin. Schau dir seine letzten Gefühle an. Sieh seine Angst. Er hat Angst, vor dir."  
Während sie langsam den Finger krümmte, sagte sie ruhig: "Du wirst MIR nicht entkommen."

Wieder einmal konnte er nicht schlafen. Wie so oft in den letzten Nächten. Hatte er anfangs angenommen, dass nach ihrer Befreiung wieder Normalität einkehren würde, hatte er jetzt mehr Sorgen als davor. Nein, mehr nicht, das war unfair ihrem Leiden gegenüber. Es waren andere Sorgen. Bones hatte sich verändert. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, es gäbe sie überhaupt nicht mehr.   
Nach dem Schuss auf Giorgio Angeles, hatte sie endlich die Waffe fallen lassen. Ganz vorsichtig hatte er sie aufgehoben und raus getragen. Als sie über den Leichnam gestiegen waren, hatte sie sich so fest an ihn geklammert, dass er kaum noch Luft bekommen hatte. Draußen hatte dann Hodgins gewartet und ihn fragend angesehen. Doch er hatte nur stumm darum gebeten, keine Fragen beantworten zu müssen.   
Hodgins hatte es akzeptiert, ebenso alle anderen im Umfeld der beiden.   
Im Polizeibericht stand später, dass Bones ihren Entführer hatte überwältigen können und ihm im Gerangel um die Waffe zwei Kugeln in den Körper gejagt hatte. Niemand hatte Interesse an mehr Fakten. Der Leichnam des Serienkiller wurde eingeäschert, die Akten geschlossen, die Staatsanwaltschaft stellte das Verfahren gegen Bones noch vor Eröffnung der Verhandlung und ohne Beisein der Angeklagten wegen Notwehr ein. Booth klangen noch heute die Worte des Polizisten im Ohr, der dabei war, als man Bones kurz im Krankenhaus vernommen hatte: "Wer eine Frau körperlich und seelisch dermaßen misshandelt und sie dann an eine Waffe kommen lässt, endet halt so."   
Er seufzte leise und drehte sich um. Sie regte sich leicht neben ihm, er deckte vorsichtig die Decke wieder über ihre Schulter. Das Mondlicht, welches durchs Fenster ins Zimmer fiel, ließ ihre Haare leicht glänzen.   
Drei lange Wochen hatte sie im Krankenhaus gelegen. Erst für die Erstversorgung gleich in einer kleinen Stadt in der Nähe des Lagers, dann hatte Hodgins sie mit einem privaten, medizinischen Transportflugzeug nach Washington bringen lassen. Booth kannte die medizinischen Befunde auswendig. Die ganze Zeit hatte er Angst davor gehabt, dass der Typ sich an ihr vergehen würde und die Untersuchungen hatte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Er hatte sie vergewaltigt. Ein Mal, laut Aussage der Ärzte. Und zwar nur kurze Zeit, bevor er und Hodgins sie befreit hatten.   
Sie stöhnte leise auf und warf sich ein Stück herum. Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Stirn. Leise redete er auf sie ein, ohne sie richtig zu wecken. Als sie wieder ruhiger war, schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme. Und er lag da. Wachte über sie, wie er es jeden Tag seit ihrer Entlassung tat und hatte das Gefühl, ständig auf der Stelle zu treten.

"Wie meinst du das mit dem auf der Stelle treten?" Angela musterte Booth fragend.   
"Sie schläft bei mir."  
"Ich weiß."  
"Nein, Angela. Du weißt es nicht. Sie schläft in meinem Bett. Seit der ersten Nacht, nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde und zu mir gezogen ist, weil sie Angst hatte, allein in ihrer Wohnung zu sein."  
Die Frau sah Booth unendlich strafend an. "Sie wurde von diesem Schwein geschlagen, gequält und vergewaltigt. Und du…"  
Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Was denkst du denn von mir?", empörte er sich. "In der ersten Nacht stand sie leise weinend neben meinem Bett. Ich hab die Decke hoch gehoben, sie zu mir gelassen, sie in die Arme geschlossen und sie beschützt. Von da an kam sie jeden Abend wie selbstverständlich. Ich schwöre dir, ich habe sie nie irgendwie angefasst. Ich halte sie nur in meinen Armen und rede leise auf sie ein, wenn sie Alpträume hat."  
Sie blickte auf den Boden. "Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen."  
Er atmete tief durch. "Ist schon okay. Aber ich pack das nicht mehr lange. Sie wohnt seit über zwei Monaten bei mir. Inzwischen arbeitet sie wieder hier, so gut wie eh und je. Im Job kommen wir bestens zurecht, da ist sie fast wieder die alte Bones. Aber sobald wir allein sind, wird sie ruhig. Schweigsam. Sie redet nicht mit mir über die Dinge, die ich gern wissen möchte und lässt sich nicht auf unverfängliche Themen ein, über die man sonst reden könnte. Wenn wir bei mir zu Hause sind, schweigen wir uns nur an." Verzweifelt sah er sie an. "Verstehst du, was ich meine? Ich liebe diese Frau, das ist mir klar geworden, als ich dachte, ich hätte sie verloren. Dass ich sie damit nicht überfallen kann, wenn sie wieder da ist, war mir klar. Aber wir sind uns körperlich näher als je zuvor. Sie hat keinerlei Scheu vor mir, was angesichts der Situation nicht verwunderlich wäre. Aber seelisch waren wir uns nie ferner als jetzt. Ich habe Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft daran kaputt geht."  
"Wow", machte Angela und ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Für jemanden, der nicht gern über sich und seine Gefühle redet, war das verdammt gut." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Unterarm. "Booth, sie ist durch Hölle gegangen. Und wir auch. Jeder für sich, aber es war eine Hölle. Sie wird irgendwann merken, dass sie über diese Hölle mit dir und mir reden kann und sie wird es tun. Aber im Moment mag sie halt nur über berufliche Themen sprechen."  
"Mit dir auch?"  
"Mit mir auch. Ich darf sie nicht einmal anfassen. Keiner darf das. Zu niemandem von uns hat sie so viel Vertrauen wie zu dir. Sie sucht deine Nähe, weil du ihr Retter warst. Wahrscheinlich so, wie sie es in jeder Sekunde ihrer Gefangenschaft gehofft hat. Wir müssen jetzt einfach warten, dass sie kapiert, dass es wirklich vorbei ist."  
"Ich dachte, das hätte sie begriffen."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Booth sah ihren verwirrten Blick. "Nichts. Ist nicht wichtig."  
"Okay." Angela zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin froh, dass der Typ tot ist. So muss sie wenigstens keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben."  
Jetzt war es Booth, der sie verwirrt ansah. "Ich dachte, das meintest du mit 'wirklich vorbei'?"  
"Nein. Ich meinte ihre Gefangenschaft an sich. Die Dunkelheit und Stille, in die der Typ sie mit Gewalt gehüllt hat. Ich glaube, sie hat noch nicht kapiert, dass sie wieder aus diesem Loch raus ist. Vielleicht ist sie einfach damit beschäftigt, ihre Sinne wieder neu kennen zu lernen." Sie seufzte. "Ach verdammt, Psychologie ist nicht mein Ding."  
Booth umarmte sie kurz. "Danke trotzdem. Danke fürs Reden."  
"Tempe ist meine beste Freundin und sie schläft in deinem Bett, obwohl dieser Kerl ihr das angetan hat. Du musst ein unglaublich netter und toller Typ sein, sonst wäre sie längst wieder in ihrer Wohnung. Sonst wäre sie überhaupt nie zu dir gekommen."

Sie saß in ihrem Büro. Hier fühlte sie sich wohl. Hier und in seiner Wohnung. Natürlich spürte sie, dass es ihn belastete, dass sie schwieg. Er verstand es nicht, wollte mit ihr reden. Aber was sollte das besser machen? Er war Soldat, hatte ihr selber von den Männern erzählt, die im Krieg waren und nicht darüber sprachen, was sie dort erlebt hatten. Er musste doch verstehen, dass sie nicht jedes Detail ihrer Gefangenschaft mit ihm durchkauen wollte. Jede Nacht saß sie wieder in diesem Raum. Jede Nacht. Sobald es draußen dunkel wurde, rannte sie durch Booth Wohnung und schaltete die Lampen ein. Dunkelheit ertrug sie nicht mehr, konnte nicht einmal ohne Licht einschlafen.   
Sie schlug die Augen nieder und seufzte. Eigentlich wusste sie, was ihn belastete. Es waren seine eigenen Gefühle, die er wohl während ihrer Gefangenschaft und während seiner Angst um sie entdeckt hatte. Gefühle, die bei ihr dafür gesorgt hatten, dass nie ein anderer als Booth für sie als Retter in Frage kam. Sie hatte immer gewusste, dass er es sein würde, der sie da raus holt. Er und sonst niemand. Es hatte länger gedauert, als sie gehofft hatte. Vier lange Wochen. Aber er war gekommen. Das zählte doch. Er hatte sie befreit. Und als sie ihn nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt gebeten hatte, hatte er sie mit zu sich genommen. Seitdem bewachte er sie. Vor allem in der Nacht, wenn die Träume kamen.   
Die Tür öffnete sich und jemand betrat das Büro. Sie schloss die Augen. Seine Schritte kannte sie inzwischen. Ebenso das leise Seufzen, mit dem er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.   
Er saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend, aber irgendwie sah er besser aus als noch am Morgen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit Angela geredet. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er einfach abwarten soll. Wahrscheinlich. Eines der neuen Worte, seit ihrer Gefangenschaft. Genauso wie Hoffnung und Glaube. Es waren die Dinge, die sie wirklich gelernt hatte.  
"Booth", sagte sie leise.   
Diesen Tonfall kannte er. Es war ihr neuer Tonfall. Den, den er kaum ertragen konnte, weil in dieser Stimme so viel Schmerz lag. Es war der Tonfall, den sie einzig ihn hören ließ, weil jeder andere sofort Fragen stellen würde. Er sah sie nur kurz an, um zu zeigen, dass er zuhörte, wenn sie etwas zu sagen hatte. "Willst du, dass ich ausziehe?"  
"Nein", sagte er sofort und stand auf. Er kam auf den Schreibtisch zu und blieb dahinter stehen. "Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Oder willst du es?"  
"Nein." Sie lächelte. "Ich will dich aber auch nicht ausnutzen."  
"Das tust du…" Er schwieg kurz, überlegte. "Das tust du nicht. Ich bin immer für dich da."  
Langsam hob sie die Hand, ihre Schulter schmerzte immer noch ein wenig. Sie fühlte, wie er seine Hände um ihre legte und war wieder einmal froh, dass sie ihm immer noch vertrauen konnte. Dass dieser Kerl wenigstens dieses Gefühl nicht hatte zerstören können. "Es tut mir leid, Booth. Ich weiß, dass dich mein Schweigen belastet." Sie sah sein Nicken. "Aber ich kann im Moment nicht reden. Es ist jetzt fast drei Monate her, dass ich wieder da raus bin. Das klingt lange, ich weiß. Aber für mich ist es das nicht. Wenn du deine Nächte wieder für dich willst, verstehe ich das. Ich merke doch, dass du kaum schläfst. Aber ich kann im Moment nicht mit dir über das Reden, was passiert ist."  
Er strich ihr mit den Daumen über den Handrücken. "Im Moment?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
"Im Moment. Gib mir einfach noch ein wenig Zeit."  
Langsam nickte er. "Okay. Und was die Nächte angeht… Meine Nächte gehören dir, Temperance." Er blickte kurz nach unten, lächelte sie dann verlegen an. "Schon ziemlich lange."  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, sah wie er ging, sich noch einmal an der Tür umdrehte und winkte ihm kurz nach. Dann war ihr Gesicht wieder ernst. "Ich kann noch nicht reden", sagte sie leise zu sich selber. "Aber bald muss ich es." Ihr Blick glitt über die Akte, die sie gerade durcharbeitete, weiter über die Computertastatur, hinab zu der noch offen stehenden Schreibtischschublade.   
Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als sie durch die Glastür blickte und ihm nachsah. "Ich brauche dich, Booth. Sehr bald mehr als je zuvor."  
Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Schublade. Als er rein gekommen war, hatte sie diese mit dem Bein ein wenig zu geschoben. Jetzt öffnete sie sie wieder und ordnete den Inhalt. Sorgsam schob sie die Blätter auf ihren alten Platz, versteckte den kleinen Plastiktest mit den zwei rosafarbenen Kreuzen. Versteckte die Erklärung dafür, warum sie ihre Gefangenschaft nicht los ließ, warum sie sie nicht verarbeiten konnte. Um etwas verarbeiten zu können, musste man anfangen, damit abzuschließen. Und abschließen konnte man nur mit der Vergangenheit.  
Und genau hier lag das Problem. Denn ihre Gefangenschaft und alles, was in dieser Zeit mit ihr passiert war, war eben keine Vergangenheit für sie. Es war ihre Zukunft. 

Ende


End file.
